We Have A Lot in Common
by Charmeleon
Summary: *Complete* This is a YGO/Lion King crossover. Hope you like it. Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or The Lion King. I would be rich if I did
1. Where Are We?

Here's the sequel to Always A Friend, Always A Guardian. You're going to be in for a big shock. I'm one of the main characters in the story, but that's not what's going to shock you. What is going to shock you? Read and find out.  
/ is Yugi mental talk  
// is Yugioh mental talk  
\ is my mental talk   
\\ is Simba mental talk  
# is Nala mental talk  
~ is Kiara mental talk  
* is Kovu mental talk  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Where Are We?  
  
It was a lovely summer day in Tokyo, Japan. The weather was finally back to normal to what it should be after about two months of weird weather. Yugi was currently with all of his friends. They had all decided to go to the park. They were having a nice picnic on one of the picnic tables.  
"Isn't this great?" Yugi asked.  
"Yes it is," Kaiba responded. "I have to do this more often," he added.  
"I love this," Mokuba said.  
"It is very peaceful," Yugioh said.  
"Indeed it is," Bakura said. "I just wish we can have more peaceful days like this."  
"As much as we want it that way, it will never happen," Yami Bakura said sadly.  
Meanwhile in the Pridelands, everyone was enjoying a peaceful night. Two figures enjoyed it more than anyone else.  
"Wasn't this a wonderful night Simba," a female voice asked a lion.  
"Yes Keisha, it was," Simba responded, looking over to me.  
"I just wish we could have more nights like this," I said.  
"Yeah, that would be nice. The evil sorcerer won't leave us in peace too often," Simba said.  
I got on Simba's back, and he flew off. It was a peaceful flight through the Pridelands. At daybreak, which was half an hour later, Simba landed. I got off his back, and he laid down. I put my head, neck and shoulders on the side of his body and slept.  
'I don't know how, but I have the feeling that things are going to get much worse than they already are,' Simba thought.  
Back in the Yugioh world, Yugi and friends were stilll at the park. Yugioh couldn't help but have a feeling that something bad was going to happen.  
'Something tells me that Yugi and I are soon going to have a lot more trouble to get through,' Yugioh thought.  
He and Simba couldn't have been more right. For the evil sorcerer had a little meeting planned for Yugi, Yugioh, Simba and me.  
'I'll send Yugi to the Pridelands. Yugioh will surely follow him through the vortex. I have many dangers in store for them,' the evil sorcerer thought.  
Yugi had gone for a walk. He was by a pond watching the ducks. It started to get dark.  
//It's time to go Yugi. Come on back//  
/Okay/  
Meanwhile in the Pridelands, Simba and I heard something in our minds. It was nightfall already, and I was awake.  
"Who was that Simba?" I asked.  
"I don't know," Simba responded. "Let's try to talk to them," he added.   
I agreed. \Hello, is anyone there?\   
Yugi and Yugioh heard a female voice in their minds.  
"Who was that?"  
"I don't know," Yugioh responded.  
\Hello?\  
/Hi, who are you?/  
\My name is Keisha\  
\\And I'm Simba\\ a male voice said.  
/I'm Yugi Moto/  
//I'm Yugioh//  
\NIce to know ya\  
\\Likewise\\  
/Nice to know you too/ "I wonder what they look like," Yugi added.  
"I have a feeling we're going to find out and soon," Yugioh said.  
"Wonder what who look like?" Joey asked.  
"Keisha and Simba," Bakura responded.  
"I heard them too," Yami Bakura said.  
Yugioh was right about him and Yugi finding out soon because at that moment, Yugi felt himself being pulled backwards. He looked back to see a vortex. He was pulled into the air and into it before anyone could say anything.  
"Yugi!" everyone shouted.  
Yugioh flew into the vortex before it closed. Yugi was speeding through the vortex. It ended in the air, and Yugi came hurtling out. Yugioh dove and caught him, and landed on the ground.  
They noticed that it was nightfall. They looked around to see that they were in a jungle. The beauty took both of them by surprise.  
"Where are we?" Yugi asked.  
"I don't know, but this place is beautiful," Yugioh responded.  
Meanwhile, I was just going for a walk when I heard two people talking. I snuck closer to get a better look. I was behind a nearby bush. The two people were very amazed by the jungle. I was shocked by how much they looked alike. In my shock, I rustled the bush. They heard me.  
"What was that?" Yugi asked.  
"Stay here. I'll check it out," Yugioh responded. He got closer to the bush.  
I was very scared. I jumped up and ran off.  
"Wait!" Yugioh shouted as he took off running after me. He was so focused on me, that he unintentionally forgot about Yugi.  
I ran as fast as I could to get away, which was very fast.  
'Whoa! She's pretty fast. I better speed up,' Yugioh thought as he did speed up to keep up with me. He didn't even think to cut me off because he was still faster than I was; even though I ran at a pretty good speed.  
Meanwhile, Yugi was walking in the opposite direction of where Yugioh ran off. 'This place is amazing,' he thought. He wasn't aware of something watching him.  
"Why are you here by yourself?" a voice asked.  
"Who's there?" Yugi asked.  
To answer his question, a figure stepped out. Yugi had a look of extreme fear. A lion with an orangish-yellow body, red eyes and and red mane stepped out. Yugi ran before the lion could react.  
"Wait, I won't hurt you!" the lion shouted as he ran after Yugi.  
Yugi ran from Simba, and I ran from Yugioh (A/N: That's someway to meet huh?). Yugi and I were unaware that we were coming to the end of the line. Half an hour later, we stopped at cliffs. I looked back to see the older boy slow down and approach me. I backed up too much and fell off the cliff.  
I looked up to see that the older boy was now sporting a pair of white wings and flying down after me. He caught me in not too much time. He flew back up and landed away from the cliff. He set me down and knelt to look at me in the eyes.  
"Are you all right?" he asked.  
"Yes," I responded. "Who are you?" I added.  
"My name is Yugioh," he responded.  
"Yugioh? You and the smaller boy must have been the two that I talked to earlier. My name is Keisha," I said.  
"So you're Keisha. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said.  
"Likewise," I said.   
Then a look of horror appeared on his face.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"I left my friend Yugi alone. I have to find him," he responded. He stood up and prepared to fly.  
"Yugioh wait. I can tell that you're not from around here. You probably have no idea where to start looking. I can help you," I said.  
"Do you know this place?" he asked.  
"Like my own name," I responded.  
"I would be very grateful for your help," he said. He picked me up and flew off. "You said that you know this place like your own name. Does that mean you live here?" he added.  
"Yes I do, with my brother Simba. Maybe he found your friend," I responded.  
Meanwhile, the lion had saved Yugi from a similar situation.   
| Flashback|  
  
Yugi had backed up too far and fell off the cliff as well. He looked up and saw the lion flying down after him. The lion caught him on its back soon afterwards and flew back up. It landed away from the cliff.  
"Are you all right?" the lion asked.  
"I am now thanks to you," Yugi responded.  
  
|End flashback|  
  
They were just looking at each other now. After half an hour, Yugi finally broke the silence.  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
"My name is Simba," the lion responded.  
"If you're Simba, you must be who Yugioh and I talked to earlier," Yugi said.  
"So you must be Yugi Moto," Simba said.  
"Yes I am," Yugi said. "I need to find my friend Yugioh," he added.  
"Get on my back, and we'll start searching. May be he had a run-in with my sister Keisha," Simba said.  
Yugi complied, and Simba took off into the air. He was going back the way he came . They didn't know that Yugioh and I were heading toward them. Half an hour later, Simba slowed.  
"What is it?" Yugi asked.  
"Something is approaching," Simba responded.  
Meanwhile, Yugioh slowed down as well.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"Something is heading our way," he responded. He flew slow so he could get a good look. He was relieved when he saw a boy almost identical to him come into view.   
I was also relieved when a lion came into my view.  
"Yugi!" Yugioh said with relief.  
"Yugioh!" Yugi happily shouted as well  
"Keisha!" Simba shouted.  
"Simba!" I happily shouted.  
Yugioh looked at me in confusion. Yugi mimicked the look at Simba. Simba was shocked by how much Yugi and Yugioh looked like twins even though Yugi said that Yugioh was his friend.  
"I see that Simba and I have a lot to explain," I said.  
"So do Yugi and me," Yugioh said.  
Yugioh and Simba landed. Yugi got off Simba's back and went to Yugioh. Yugioh set me down, and I walked over to Simba. Yugi yawned loudly.  
"I'd take it that he sleeps during the night," I said.  
"Yes he does," Yugioh said.  
"Keisha sleeps during the day," Simba said.  
"What a contrast," Yugi sleepily said.  
"I can fix it so you can sleep when Keisha sleeps," Yugioh said.  
"I would love that," Yugi said.  
"All right," Yugioh said smiling. He touched Yugi's forehead.  
Yugi felt the magic course through him. He was soon as awake as I was. "Thank you," he said.  
"You're welcome," Yugioh said.  
"Let's go to Pride Rock. We can explain there," I said.  
"All right," Yugi and Yugioh said together.  
Yugioh picked up Yugi, and I got on Simba's back. Yugioh and Simba flew off with Simba leading the way.  
"What is this place?" Yugi asked.  
"This is the Pridelands," Simba responded.  
Half an hour later, we were at Pride Rock. Yugioh put Yugi down, and I got off Simba's back. Yugi then noticed that I was a little over a foot shorter than him and Yugioh.  
"I thought that I had trouble with bullies because of my height. You're even shorter than me. You look only four feet tall," Yugi said.  
"I am indeed four feet tall, and seven years old. I stopped aging and growing a long time ago," I said.  
"How old are you supposed to be?" Yugioh asked.  
"Nineteen going on twenty," I responded.  
"Whoa! I stopped growing and aging two years ago. I was supposed to be 17, but I'm still 15," Yugi said.  
"How are....?" Yugioh began to ask.  
"Simba and me brother and sister?" I finished for him.  
"How did you know I was going to ask that?" he asked.  
"Trust me Yugioh. Simba and I have been asked that question so many times that we're used to it by now," I responded. "The Great Spirit told Simba's mother and father that they were going to have a human child who would start to bring humans and animals together. I was born from Simba's mother when Simba was a cub," I added.  
"So that must mean that you're a princess" Yugi said.  
"Yes I am. I'm princess to these lands, and Simba is the king," I said. "But how did you know?" I added.  
"We just came to that conclusion. In our world, this land is all in a video called The Lion King that you can buy in a video store. We didn't see your birth in the movie, but you told us that you were born from Simba's mother," Yugioh responded.  
"Were you the baby who got lost?" Yugi asked.  
"Yes, I did get separated from Simba. But as you can see, we're back together now. We'll explain this later," I responded.  
"It's a real pleasure to meet other royalty," Yugioh said.  
"You're royalty too?" Simba asked.  
"Five thousand years ago, I was Pharaoh, ruler of Ancient Egypt. I did horrible things in my time, and I made a vow to never let what I did happen again. Yugi helped me to vanquish my dark side with his purity and innocence," Yugioh responded.  
"In a sense, is Yugi the reincarnation of the innocence you lost during your reign?" I asked.  
"Yes," Yugioh responded. "You catch on fast," he added.  
"I'm a fast learner," I said.  
"Yugioh was sealed into an item called the Millennium Puzzle and lost all his memories. When he regained them, his dark side was back as well," Yugi said.  
"What happened?" I asked.  
Yugioh told us what happened during his evil side's return. He also told us that he left for one year to rule over his kingdom before coming back to Yugi permanently. Simba and I were very fascinated by the story. Just then, a pride of lionesses came inside. Among them were a blue-eyed one, a purple-eyed one, and a male lion with brown fur, green eyes and a black mane.   
"Daddy, who are they," the purple-eyed one asked.  
"Kiara, these are our new friends Yugi Moto and Yugioh," Simba responded. "This is my daughter Kiara, and the two beside her are my mate Nala, and my son-in-law Kovu," he added.  
"So, you're the two we heard in our minds," Nala said. Her eyes were as blue as a crystal clean lake.  
"You heard us as well?" Yugi asked.  
"Yes, we just didn't say anything," Kovu responded.  
We talk the rest of the night. At daybreak, Yugi and I prepared to sleep. Simba and the other lions laid down as well. I put my head, neck and shoulders on the side of his body and slept.   
"Yugi can sleep on me if he wants," Kiara said.  
"Okay," Yugi said. He got in the same position as I did and slept on Kiara.   
Yugioh, Simba, Nala, Kiara and Kovu smiled as they watched over us for the day. They all thought the same thing 'We have a lot in common.'  
  
  
  
Chaper 1, done. Well, were you shocked that I am Simba's sister. This story is based off of one of the many dreams that I have. Preview for Chapter 2: The Tour and the Trap: Simba and I give Yugi and Yugioh a sky tour of the Pridelands. Afterwards, I give Yugi the ground tour. The evil sorcerer sets a trap for Yugi and me, and we fall into it. Early warning: Chapter 2 will have a very suspenseful cliffie that won't end up being solved until Chapter 4.  
To Yugifan12 and Lo-Lo: Thanks for the suggestion and conformation of the suggestion. I will have chapters 2, 3 and 4 based on this suggestion.  
Bye bye,  
Charmeleon  
  



	2. The Tour and the Trap

Recap: Yugi and Yugioh were with their friends at the park. Yugi walked to the pond and watched the ducks. Yugioh mentally told him to come back. In the Pridelands, Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu and I heard them. Simba and I mentally talked to them. They came to the Pridelands soon afterwards via a vortex. Things got a little out of hand as I ran from Yugioh, and Yugi ran from Simba. Things got straightened out. Yugi and I are now sleeping.  
/ is Yugi mental talk  
// is Yugioh mental talk  
\ is my mental talk  
\\ is Simba mental talk  
# is Nala mental talk  
~ is Kiara mental talk  
* is Kovu mental talk  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Tour and the Trap  
  
Yugi and I were sleeping peacefully as Yugioh, Simba, Nala, Kiara and Kovu watched over us.  
"Keisha is a lot like Yugi. She's pure and innocent," Yugioh softly said.  
"Yeah, but a lot of not so pleasant people underestimate her because of that and her height. She may be small, but she can fight and defend herself very well," Simba said.  
"Yeah, and she has defended herself against impossible odds a lot of times," Nala said.  
"Yugi never puts up a fight; even to defend himself," Yugioh said.  
At nightfall, Yugi and I were awakened by a lick on the face. We stretched and yawned.  
"Did you sleep well?" Yugioh asked.  
"Yes we did," Yugi and I said together.  
"What do you want to do tonight?" Simba asked.  
"Let's give Yugi and Yugioh a tour of the Pridelands," I responded.  
"That would be great," Yugi said.  
Yugioh picked up Yugi, and I got on Simba's back. Yugioh and Simba walked outside and flew off. It was a slow go so Yugi and Yugioh could get a good look. Yugi and Yugioh were more amazed. Half an hour later, Yugi's stomach growled.  
"I'm hungry," Yugi said.  
"There are some fruit trees nearby. Let's get some fruit for you," Simba said. He led the way to the fruit trees.  
Five minutes later, we came to the fruit trees. Simba got close to one, and I picked a few apples off it. He flew over to Yugi.  
"Here," I said.  
"Thank you," Yugi said as he took the fruit. He put two in his lap and ate the third. He went through the other two as well.  
"Whoa, you were hungry," I said.  
"Those were delicious. I've never had an apple like that. It has a perfect blend of sweetness and crunchiness," Yugi said. "Are you going to eat Keisha?" he added.  
"I don't have the need or want to eat. My powers nourish my body," I responded.  
"That's the same with me," Yugioh said.  
"Nala, Kiara, Kovu and I are the same," Simba said.  
Simba and Yugioh flew on.  
"How did you receive your powers Keisha?" Yugioh asked.  
"Well, my powers came from the Great Spirit through these four jewels that I'm wearing right now. These jewels can't be taken off by anyone and/or anything, any time," I responded.  
"The Great Spirit took away my old powers and gave me the ones I have now," Yugioh said.  
"What powers did you use to have?" I asked.  
"My Millenium Items gave me powers known as Shadow powers. I usually used them to kill people or send them to the Shadow Realm, a dark place of punishment for criminals," Yugioh responded. "After a while, the Great Spirit destroyed them and gave me the powers that I now have.  
I am one with the elements. I have the powers and abilities of invisibility, invincibility healing, mind reading, great speed and strength, teleportation, levitation, understanding animal and worldly languages and the power to create things," he added.  
"I am also one with the element. I also have the same powers and abilities as you do. The Great Spirit gave me my powers as well," Simba said.  
"I'm not one with the elements. I can create some things, have the power of invisibility, teleportation, and the ability of great speed. I can also understand and speak animal languages," I said.  
"It looks like we have quite a bit in common," Yugioh said.  
We continued the tour. Then I stood on Simba's back. I had perfect balance. Simba caught on and prepared to watch me do stunts. Yugi and Yugioh also caught on. Yugi looked sad though. I noticed his sad expression and sat back down on Simba's back.  
"What's wrong Yugi?" I asked.  
"Yugi is still too afraid to do stunts since his little accident," Yugioh responded.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
Yugioh then told Simba and I what happened. We were amazed.  
"Wow Yugi, you did a lot better than me on my first time," I said.  
"Really?" Yugi asked.  
"I don't lie Yugi. You would have been bragging if you saw me my first time. I had all kinds of trouble. I fell off Simba's back countless times, but I never gave up. I kept practicing, and I got better and better. Now I very rarely fall off Simba's back, if at all," I responded. "So are you ready?" I asked.  
"Yeah, let's do it!" Yugi happily said.  
Yugioh smiled and transported Yugi to the sitting position on his back. "Hold on Yugi. Let's start off on the stunts Simba," he said.  
Simba nodded. He and Yugioh read each other's minds so they could do the same thing at the same time. They did loops, spins, turns, and then did a combo of all three. They went like that for an hour.  
"Let's have fun too Yugi," I said.  
Yugi nodded as he stood on Yugioh's back. I stood up on Simba's back.  
"We'll go back and forth telling each other what stunts to do," I said.  
"Okay, let's start off with a handstand," Yugi said.  
Yugi did a handstand on Yugioh's back, and I did a handstand on Simba's back.  
"Now lift one hand up and jump," I said.  
We both did so. Simba and Yugioh only smiled as they watched us. They were high enough to look without worrying about crashing into something.  
"Now, rotate hands and do the same thing," Yugi said.  
We both did so.  
I said, "Now put both hands and jump," I said.  
We jumped on both hands on our stunt partners backs.  
"Now, let's try a spin jump," Yugi said.  
"What's a spin jump?" I asked.  
"I'll show you," Yugi responded. He then did it.  
"Wow! That's awesome," I said.  
"Let's try it together now," Yugi said.  
I nodded, and I did the spin jump with Yugi.  
"That was great Keisha," Simba said.  
"Yes it was," Yugi and Yugioh said.  
"You can get back in the standing position Yugi. I need Simba's help to show you the most advance move ever done," I said.  
Simba knew what I meant and waited for my signal. Yugi got back in the standing position, and he and Yugioh looked on. I made sure I had a firm grip on Simba.  
"All right Simba, let's do it," I said.  
Simba nodded and went into a wide loop. Still in a handstand, I put my legs in the shape of the number four. A few moments later, Simba finished the loop, and I got in the standing position.  
"Whoa, that was very awesome!" Yugi said.  
"I agree," Yugioh said. "How long did it you take to learn that?" he added.  
"It took me a month to perfect that," I responded.  
"That was an advanced move all right," Yugi said. "Now let's do a front flip," he added.  
"Okay," I said.   
Then we did a front flip. Without anyone saying anything, we did a double front flip.  
"Now let's do a single back flip. I'll show you how I do it," I said. I back flipped and came down with both feet. "You see Yugi? I came down with both feet instead of one after the other. I did your way of coming down in the past and fell off Simba's back a lot. Coming down with both feet gave me more control and balance," I added.  
Then we did the back flip. Yugi came down the way I showed him and perfect balance.  
"That was perfect Yugi," Yugioh said.  
"I agree. That was super," I added.  
"Thanks," Yugi said. "I'm going to do a forward flip into your arms Yugioh," he added.  
"All right," Yugioh said. He stretched his arms out.  
Yugi was perfect on the flip and landed in Yugioh's arms. I sat down on Simba's back. Simba and Yugioh landed. I got off Simba's back, and Yugioh set Yugi down. Yugi walked over to me.  
"Can you show me more of this place on the ground?" Yugi whispered in my ear.  
"Yugi wants me to give him a ground tour," I said.  
"All right, but be careful," Simba said.  
"We will," Yugi said.  
Yugi and I walked off. I gave him a tour, showing him the good swimming spots, good places to be when I wanted to be alone, etc. We were unaware that two creatures following us. A couple of hours later, the creatures screeched. We turned around and looked up. We saw two griffins heading for us.  
"Run for it Yugi!" I shouted.  
We ran, but I was too fast. Yugi was lagging behind me. I saw a griffin coming to take him.  
"Yugi, look out!" I cried as I pushed him out of the way. I was in the path of the griffin.   
The griffin grabbed me and flew up. The second griffin breathed some kind of dust at Yugi. He was asleep in seconds as the second griffin grabbed him. I felt the dust come over me. The first one was breathing the same dust on me. I managed to give a telepathic cry for help. Then everything went black.  
  
  
  
Ooooh! Big cliffie! I bet you're dying to know where Yugi and I will end up. Preview for Chapter 3: Trapped with Nowhere to Go: Yugi and I are taken to a parallel universe. There we meet our evil counterparts and Yugioh's evil counterpart. His counterpart has all its Shadow powers. There will be danger at just about every turn. Can't you feel the excitement that's waiting for you. Review and tell me how I'm doing so far, please?  
  
Later  
Charmeleon


	3. Trapped with Nowhere to Go

Recap: Simba and I gave Yugioh and Yugi a sky tour of the Pridelands. During the tour, Simba, Yugioh and I found out how much we had in common; even though we were from two different worlds. We all did stunts to make the tour more fun. Yugi wanted to have a ground tour. I showed him around. Two griffins followed and swooped down to grab us. We tried to get away, but got put to sleep while they flew away with us.  
/ is Yugi mental talk  
// is Yugioh mental talk  
\ is my mental talk  
\\ is Simba mental talk  
# is Nala mental talk  
~ is Kiara mental talk  
* is Kovu mental talk.  
' is thoughts  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Trapped with Nowhere to Go  
  
The griffins took us farther and farther away from the Pridelands. Yugi and I were still out from the sleep dust. Fortunately, my call for help got through. I was able to make it a few seconds before I fell asleep.  
At Pride Rock, Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu and Yugioh were wondering what to do.  
| Flashback |  
"I'm very grateful to Keisha for giving Yugi a tour," Yugioh said.  
"It's nothing I assure you. She's always....." Simba started to say.  
\Help.....us\  
"That was Keisha!" Yugioh shouted.  
"And she and Yugi are in trouble," Kovu said.  
~Auntie Keisha, where are you?~  
There was no answer.  
"They must be out cold," Nala said.  
"We have to find them," Simba said.  
  
| End Flashback |  
  
The griffins flew on. The evil sorcerer appeared in the air soon. He snapped his fingers and he and the griffins disappeared. They reappeared in a strange dimension.  
"That sleep dust will keep them out until tomorrow night. Let's go. I want to watch them try to get out of this place," the evil sorcerer said. He and the griffins disappeared. 'Now to delay their friends,' he thought. He reappeared at Pride Rock.  
"Why are you here, and what have you done with Keisha and Yugi?" Yugioh asked.  
"Such temper, I'm here to give you and Simba a chance to free your friends," the evil sorcerer responded.  
"What are we to do?" Simba asked.  
The evil sorcerer transported Simba and Yugioh to the other end of the dimension. "You're on the other side of this dimension. All you have to do is make it to them. Here's the catch, you can't fly or run at all. You must walk. You can do whatever when you've found them. If you should break this rule, I'll kill your friends on the spot," the voice of the evil sorcerer said.  
"I knew there was a catch," Simba said.  
"We might as well start walking. We have a long way to go," Yugioh said.  
Simba nodded, and he and Yugioh began the very long walk to Yugi and me. By the next nightfall, they were still nowhere close to us. The sleep dust wore off and Yugi and I awakened. We looked at our surroundings.  
"Where are we?" I asked.  
"You're in my parallel dimension," the voice of the evil sorcerer responded. "I would keep close to one another if I were you. Lurking within the dimension is your evil counterparts. If you're not careful, you could end up alone with one and not even know it," he added.  
"Well, let's get going," Yugi said.  
I nodded, and we started walking. We were unaware of four figures watching us.  
"Should we attack now?" one of them asked.  
"Nah, let's follow them for now. We'll attack when the time is right," a second one said.  
The four figures followed quietly. Yugi and I came to a river. It was long and very wide.  
"Looks like were going for a swim," I said. I jumped in.]  
Yugi jumped in as well. We started across. Halfway across, Yugi felt something under him. He was pulled down immediately afterwards.  
"Yugi!" I shouted. I dove after him. I looked around and gasped.  
Yugi was being drawn down by an octopus. I swam over and gave it a stun blast. The blast knocked the octopus unconscious, and it let go of Yugi. I grabbed him around the waist and swam to the surface. He woke up soon afterwards sputtering water.  
"Are you all right?" I asked.  
"I am now," he responded. "What happened?" he added.  
"You were pulled down by an octopus. I stunned it and brought you back up," I responded.  
"Thank you," he said.  
"It's nothing," I said.   
We continued swiming. Half an hour later, we reached the other side. Yugi got out first. As I got out, he gasped and his eyes grew wide. I no longer had clothes on, but there were seashells on my breast. Instead of seeing my legs, he saw a light pink fin make up the second half of my body.  
"Are you a fish?" Yugi asked.  
"No, I'm a mermaid," I responded. "My fin will change to legs soon. I'm only a mermaid when I'm in water," I added.  
Half an hour later, my fin changed back into legs and my clothes reappeared on my body. We continued walking. An hour later, Yugi was exhausted, and we sat down to rest. The we heard cackling nearby.   
"That's weird. Two of the four people cackling sound just like us," Yugi said.  
"Yeah, and the other two sound like Yugioh and Simba. It must be our evil counterparts," I added.  
At daybreak, we slept where we were. Our counterparts watched us, ready to attack soon.  
"Let's attack now," my counterpart said.  
"No, we need to separate them first," Yugioh's counterpart said.  
"Let's do it now," Yugi's counterpart said.  
"I agree," Simba's counterpart said.  
"Agreed," Yugioh's counterpart said. He flew by and quietly flew off with Yugi. He took Yugi to a different part of the dimension. He disappeared when my counterpart appeared.  
She slept next to Yugi so she wouldn't raise suspicion. Yugi's counterpart slept next to me so I too wouldn't suspect anything.  
"Now we wait," Yugioh's counterpart said.  
"Yes. Our Yugi and Keisha will lead them to a dead end. Then we attack and kill them while they're still separated," Simba's counterpart said.  
At nightfall, I awakened with what I thought was Yugi.  
"Good evening," I said.  
He didn't respond.  
"Something wrong?" I asked.  
"No, I'm sorry for not answering you," he responded.  
'Hmm, there's something funny about this,' I thought. "Let's get going," I said.  
He nodded, and we started walking. Five hours later, he spoke up.  
"I know a way out," he said.   
"How? And how are you now able to walk for this long without tiring out?" I asked.  
"I saw the way out in a dream, and I still feel refreshed after my sleep," he responded, obviously lying.  
'Now I know that he isn't Yugi. Yugi isn't as athletic as I am and we would've had to stop way before now. I bet he doesn't have a clue on how to get out either. It's time to bust this phony's brigade,' I thought.  
"You're not Yugi. If you were, we would've had to stop to rest three hours ago. Yugi isn't as athletic as me, and he most likely doesn't have a clue on how to get out," I said.  
"You're right, but what can you do about it? Yugi is with your counterpart even as we speak," he said.  
I started to go when the counterpart stopped me. "Get out of my way!" I shouted.  
"Make me," he said.  
"You asked for it," I said. I flipped over him, back kicking him as I went over. He was on his face.  
"Oh you'll pay for that," he said as he got up. He snapped his fingers and we were standing on two ends of a thin stone bridge with a long drop below. "The rules are simple. Whoever is left standing wins. If you win, the ground will return to normal and you can move on. However if I should win, you will die and the ground will come back together anyway, sealing you in."  
We both ran at each other. He reached out to push me off, but I expected that. I flipped over him and landed back on the bridge in perfect balance. He ran at me again. I back flipped, kicking him in the face before I came back down.  
He was having a hard time keeping his balance now, but he managed to stay on. We went at it for two hours, neither side giving in. I finally got the break I needed. The counterpart started slowing down a lot because of how long we were fighting. I roundhouse kicked him in the face. He was caught totally off guard, and fell off the bridge. The ground turned back to normal.  
'I have to find Yugi,' I thought.  
A trail appeared before me.  
"Follow this trail and you'll find Yugi," the Great Spirit said.  
"Thank you," I said. I quickly ran down the trail. An hour later, I found him walking with my counterpart. "Yugi!" I shouted.  
Yugi stopped and looked back. He was confused. There were two of me.  
'I don't understand. Which one is the real Keisha?' he thought.  
As an answer to his unspoken question, my counterpart fired a laser beam at me. I ran out of the way. That action told Yugi which one was the real one. I told him that I never attack or fight unless I absolutely have to. I didn't attack my counterpart, she attacked me.  
"Hey, you're not Keisha. If you were, you wouldn't have had a reason to attack. She didn't attack you, and Keisha told me that she doesn't fight unless it's the only way," Yugi said. He ran to me, and we looked at my counterpart.  
"I see our little divide and conquer failed," we heard two voices say.  
We looked up to see Simba and Yugioh's counterparts flying down.  
"However, you're still in trouble," Yugioh's counterpart said.  
Yugioh's counterpart had black wings. Yugi knew that Yugioh's wings were black once, but that was when he was evil. I knew that I wasn't looking at Simba because there was a special mark that I should've been able to see on his front right paw. The mark was the holding of paw and hand inside a circle. Only Simba and I could see each other's mark, but this one didn't have it.  
"Well Yugi, I'm sure you have this move memorized," Yugioh's counterpart said. He stretched his arm out toward me.  
'Oh no, he's going to Crush her!' Yugi thought. "Keisha, he's going to Crush you!" he shouted.  
"What's that?" I asked.  
"Oh you'll find out soon enough," Yugioh's counterpart responded. His hand glowed with energy.  
Yugi ran to me and pushed me out the way. He was in the way of the Crush spell and was hit instead of me. He screamed out in severe pain.  
"Yugi!" I shouted.  
"Oh, you'll be joining him real soon," my counterpart said.  
Meanwhile, Simba and Yugioh sensed Yugi's plight.  
"Oh no, a Crush spell!" Yugioh said.  
"What's that?" Simba asked.  
"A Crush spell is a wave of extreme pressure going through the body of whoever the spell is cast on. This one was close to maximum power. I've never heard Yugi scream that intensely before," Yugioh responded.  
"I hope we're not too late," Simba said.  
"You and me both Simba," Yugioh said.  
Meanwhile, Yugi was unconscious on the floor.  
"Yugi, please wake up!" I cried desperately.  
"You might as well save your breath. He won't be waking up anytime soon," Yugioh's counterpart said.  
'We need to get out of here. But how? I can't let Yugi die,' I thought.  
//Keisha!//  
\Yugioh?\  
//Yes. Are you all right?//  
\Yes. For now anyway\  
\\Hold on, we'll be there as soon as we can\\  
\Where are you?\  
\\The evil sorcerer sent us to the other side of this dimension. He told us not to fly or run until we find you. He told us that he would kill you if we did\\  
/That sounds like him all right\  
//Is Yugi all right?//  
\I don't know. He's unconscious\  
//What's your position?//  
\I'm surrounded by your my and Simba's counterparts\  
//Just hang in there//  
\I aaahhh!\  
\\Keisha, are you all right?!\\  
There was no response.  
//Keisha!// "She's hurt! I can sense it," Yugioh said.  
"I can too," Simba said.  
"If only we could fly to them right now," Yugioh said.  
"I know how you feel," Simba said.  
Meanwhile, I regained consciousness and staggered to my feet. I screamed in pain because it hurt to stand.  
"So you're up. You won't be for long," my counterpart said.  
"I assume you didn't like my way of severing your link," Simba's counterpart said.  
I was determined to stay alive.  
"Say goodbye," Simba's counterpart said as he fired an energy beam at me.  
I staggered out of the way. My counterpart couldn't run out of the way in time, and she was killed on contact. Now the two most powerful of the counterparts were left.  
'This is bad. How can I defeat them. Even though their powers are of evil, their still a lot more powerful than me,' I thought.  
  
  
Whew! Another cliffie! Don't worry. Things will get a lot better in the next chapter. Preview for Chapter 4: The Rescue: The two most powerful of the four counterparts put up a relentless assault against me. I am weary from battling Yugi's counterpart, and my injury. They double team me, making my injury even worse. I am left on the ground battered and beating, hanging on by a thread like Yugi is. Simba and Yugioh finally find Yugi and me. Is it too late for Yugi and me?  
  
  



	4. The Rescue

Recap: Yugi and I are sent to a parallel dimension. We meet our counterparts. The counterparts planned to kill us while we were separated, but we managed to reunite. Yugioh's counterpart knocked Yugi out of a commission with a Crush that was intended for me. Yugioh, Simba and I had a mental conversation for a little while before Simba's counterpart severed it by attacking me. Now I'm the only chance that Yugi and I have of getting out.  
/ is Yugi mental talk  
// is Yugioh mental talk  
\ is my mental talk  
\\ is Simba mental talk  
# is Nala mental talk  
~ is Kiara mental talk  
* is Kovu mental talk  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: The Rescue  
  
Things couldn't have gotten any worse than they already were. Yugi was out of commission, I was injured but still standing, and the two most powerful of the four counterparts had their sights on me.  
"Let's see how much longer you can stay alive," Simba's counterpart said. He fired a beam of laser and raw energy at me.  
I used my powers to block. I blocked it easily. "That was too easy. I think you're toying with me. There's no way that I could've blocked the attack that easily," I said.  
"You're right. I am toying with you," Simba's counterpart said. "Let's have fun before we kill her," he said to Yugioh's counterpart.  
"Yeah, let's play," Yugioh's counterpart agreed. He took to the air and breathed down fire at me.   
Simba's counterpart did the same. I managed to move out of the way quickly, even with my chest injury. They continued their merciless assault. All the dodging was making my pain worse. I pushed it away though as I continued to evade the attacks.  
Meanwhile, the evil sorcerer was watching from his chamber. He was very pleased. 'They're doing beautifully. I wouldn't have thought they would decide to play with her to lower her speed and defense. They're making me very proud I created them,' he thought.  
I was still dodging every attack being thrown at me. 'I can't let Yugi, Yugioh and Simba down. They're counting on me to stay alive,' I thought.  
Then Yugioh's counterpart flew down and grabbed me. He took me high into the air and dropped me. A few seconds before I made impact with the ground, he grabbed me again and threw me on the ground very hard.  
"Aaahhh!" I screamed.  
"Looks like I made your pain worse. We'll that's only the beginning," he said.  
I got back up to my feet. "I won't give up. I'll fight until my last breath," I said. I was getting weaker.  
"You have spirit. I almost regret that we'll have to kill you," Simba's counterpart said. He breathed fire at me.  
I teleported out of the way. During my teleport, I became invisible.  
"Where did she go?" Yugioh's counterpart asked.  
I could tell that he really wasn't confused at all. He was being very sarcastic.  
'I know I can't stay hidden from them for long. I better get moving. If they find me, I'm done for,' I thought. I moved as quickly as I could without making my pain worse.  
Meanwhile, Simba and Yugioh were still walking. They sensed that I was getting very worn out.  
"Keisha won't last much longer. We have to find them soon," Simba said.  
"Yeah, and Yugi is barely holding on to life. If we're too late, I'll never forgive myself," Yugioh said.  
"That's exactly how I feel," Simba said.  
"You're almost there now," the Great Spirit said.  
"How much longer?" Simba asked.  
"You should be there in half an hour from now," the Great Spirit responded.  
"Thank you," Yugioh said. 'Hold on Keisha, Yugi. We're almost there,' he thought.  
Meanwhile, I was very weary and close to collapsing. The counterparts found me only half an hour after I became invisible. They have gone back to their assaults. But they weren't playing around this time. This time they meant business.  
  
| Flashback |  
  
"You think we should let her know we can see through her invisibility?" Simba's counterpart asked.  
"Nah, let's follow her. Besides she apparently already knows that we can sense her," Yugioh's counterpart responded. "Let's give her a little headstart before we close in," he added.   
"Oh, you're good. That will be fun," Simba's counterpart said.  
"Why thank you," Yugioh's counterpart said.  
I was going slowly but surely. Half an hour later, I saw a stream of fire coming right toward me. I jumped out of the way. 'Well, the invisibility brigade is over,' I thought as I became visible again.  
"That was fun. We knew where you were from the start. We decided to give you a head start before attacking," Yugioh's counterpart said. "The time for playing with you is over. Now, you'll die." He took me back to where Yugi was.  
  
| End Flashback |  
  
"Let's double team her," Simba's counterpart said.  
Yugioh's counterpart nodded and they fired energy beams at the same time. I was too tired from fighting with Yugi's counterpart and dogding the merciless assaults of Yugioh and Simba's counterparts to move out of the way. I was hit hard. I didn't scream; even though it hurt an awful lot. I fell on the ground unconscious. I was now barely gripping to life like Yugi was.  
"Keisha!" Simba and Yugioh shouted together. They sensed the lethal blow I got. They were just a few minutes away now. They walked for a minute more and saw us.  
"Finally! Let's go!" Yugioh said desperately.  
Simba nodded, and they ran the rest of the way. The counterparts were ready to deliver the final blow.  
"Stop right there!" a voice shouted.  
The counterparts looked in the direction on the vocie to see a lion running up to them. They saw another figure alongside the lion.  
"It's them," Yugioh's counterpart said.  
"And we were so close too," Simba's counterpart agreed.  
Simba and Yugioh stopped a few yards shy of us. Yugioh snapped his fingers, and Yugi and I appeared at his and Simba's feet. Yugioh healed Yugi, and Simba healed me. Yugi and I regained consciousness.  
"Are you two all right?" Yugioh asked.  
"We are now thanks to you and Simba," Yugi responded.  
Yugioh looked around and saw a cliff in the distance. //Simba, let's take Keisha and Yugi to that cliff in the distance over there//  
Simba nodded. Yugioh picked up Yugi, and I got on Simba's back. They flew to the cliff. When they got there, Yugioh set Yugi down, and I got off Simba's back.  
"Stay here you two. Yugioh and I will take care of our counterparts," Simba said. He flew off with Yugioh close behind.  
Their counterparts and they met a good distance away from the cliff.  
"You had your fun. Now it's our turn," Yugioh said.  
Simba's counterpart flew for the cliff.  
"Oh no you don't!" Simba shouted as he flew off after his counterpart. He flew faster than the counterpart and blocked it off.  
Yugioh and his counterpart were having an all-out brawl in the air. They were firing and charging at each other.  
"I'll take care of you, and then I'll kill your precious Yugi," the counterpart said.  
"You won't be killing Yugi anytime soon," Yugioh said. He grabbed his counterpart and threw it through the air.  
The counterpart disappeared. He reappeared behind Yugi, grabbed him and flew off.   
"Yugioh, help me!" Yugi cried.  
"Yugi!" Yugioh cried and flew off after his counterpart.  
Unfortunately, Simba was distracted by that. His counterpart teleported in the distraction and reappeared in the air behind me. The counterpart then grabbed me with his paws and flew off with me.  
"Simba, help!" I shouted.  
"I'm coming!" Simba shouted. He flew off after his counterpart.  
Yugioh was gaining on his counterpart. The counterpart went faster, but he wasn't even close to how fast Yugioh was. Yugioh easily blocked his counterpart's path. The counterpart turned and flew in another direction. Yugioh flew in the same direction. He flew up and struck his counterpart hard against the back. The counterpart dropped Yugi during its brief stun.  
"Yugi!" Yugioh shouted.  
The counterpart flew down to recapture Yugi.  
"Oh no you don't!" Yugioh shouted as he dove after Yugi.  
It was close, but Yugioh ended up catching Yugi. He then flew off with Yugi. The counterpart flew after them. Yugi looked back and saw it.  
"Yugioh, we have company," Yugi said.  
"Well I'm going to give our 'guest' a very rude welcome," Yugioh said. He turned toward the counterpart and breathed fire at it.  
The counterpart attemped to fly away. Yugioh was way ahead of it. The fire went around the couterpart like a swirling whirlpool. The counterpart was burned to ashes because it wasn't one with fire like Yugioh was.  
"Where's Keisha?" Yugi asked.  
"I don't know. Let's find out," Yugioh responded as he flew back the way he came.  
I was in a cave while Simba and his counterpart fought outside.   
"Give up. I'll kill your little sister anyway," the counterpart said.  
"Oh no you won't," Simba said.  
"We'll see," the counterpart said as he appeared to vanish.  
Simba ran into the cave on instinct. 'He's not around here. Where is he?' he thought. He looked around. He was a good distance away from my location in half an hour.  
The counterpart actually never disappeared. He just became invisible. He walked inside. He saw me and decided to trick me. "Keisha," he said.  
"Yes Simba?" I asked. Unfortunately, I didn't check to see that he didn't have the mark on his front right paw.  
"We can go outside now. It's safe," he responded.  
"Okay, let's go," I said.  
We walked outside the cave. Then the counterpart sealed the cave.  
Why did you seal the cave?" I asked.  
"I did it to trap the phony in there," he responded. 'That won't hold him at all. I better kill her now,' he thought.  
I just happened to look down. There was no mark on his front right paw.  
"You're not Simba," I said as I put distance between us.  
"No I'm not. I'm your death warrant," he said.  
Suddenly, the real Simba burst through the sealed exit. "Keep away from her!" he demanded. His eyes were flashing dangerously.  
The counterpart charged at me. Suddenly, a beam shot down from out of nowhere and came right in between us. I looked up to see Yugioh with Yugi. Yugioh landed and set Yugi down.  
"Mind if I join the party?" Yugioh asked.  
"It just got good," I responded. "Let's take care of this counterpart," I added.  
Yugioh and Simba's eyes glowed, and they moved their heads up a little. A ring of fire surrounded the counterpart. The fire closed in quickly, and the counterpart was burned to cinders.   
Then we saw a gateway. The Pridelands was on the other side.  
"Look, it's the way out!" I happily said.  
We walked through the gateway and were back in the Pridelands.   
"Boy am I glad to be here again," Yugi said.  
"We all are Yugi," Yugioh said.  
The sun started to rise. Simba laid down, and I laid on him. There was enough room for Yugi as well. He laid on Simba as well. Yugi and I slept as Simba and Yugioh watched over us.  
"What nights these have been," Simba said.  
"You said it," Yugioh agreed. "But things are back to normal for the time being. Let's just enjoy it while it lasts."  
Simba nodded and they watched us sleep.  
  
  
Wow, and I mean Wow! Preview for Chapter 5: Star of the Show: A circus that is located about ten miles away from the Pridelands has come for its second visit. This circus comes twice a year. Simba, Yugi, Yugioh and I go to see the show. Simba gets a last minute telepathic call from Nala saying that he is needed at a meeting, and leaves for Pride Rock. Yugi and Yugioh get a little confused when I tell them that I have to talk to the circus people and to go in without me. What they don't know is that I'm the star of the show. How will they react? Stay tuned to find out. Oh and if you have suggestions, feel absolutely free to send them my way. Thanks again to Yugifan 12 and LO-LO. I hope that I fufilled your suggestion and conformation to your expectations.  
Until Later,  
Charmeleon


	5. Star of the Show

Recap: I was relentlessly assaulted by Simba and Yugioh's counterparts. After about an hour and a half, they finally knocked me out of commision by a double team attack. Simba and Yugioh finally made it to Yugi and me. After distractions and brawls, all four of us are back in the Pridelands.  
/ is Yugi mental talk  
// is Yugioh mental talk  
\ is my mental talk  
\\ is Simba mental talk  
# is Nala mental talk  
~ is Kiara mental talk  
* is Kovu mental talk  
' is thoughts  
  
  
Chapter 5: Star of the Show  
  
A few days have gone by since being sent to a parallel dimension. Yugi and I were asleep in Pride Rock. Things were very peaceful the past few days. Everyone enjoyed it while it lasted.  
At nightfall, Kovu awakened us. "Wake up guys," he said.  
Yugi and I sat up and stretched.  
"Did you sleep well?" Nala asked.  
"We sure did," I responded.  
"The circus is coming to town. It'll be around tomorrow," the Great Spirit said.  
"All right!" I shouted.  
"Circus? I hope we can go," Yugi said.  
"We sure can Yugi," Yugioh said. "Do you know where it is?" he asked Simba and me.  
"You bet we do. The circus comes twice every year. We already been to the one earlier this year. We've been going there since the first time we saw it," I responded.  
"Well that settles it. We're going," Yugioh said.  
I was smiling to myself. 'I can't wait until we get there. Yugi and Yugioh will be very surprised when they find out that I'm the star of the show,' I thought.  
Simba was thinking the same thing. He wanted to see Yugi and Yugioh's reactions as well. He then thought back to how I got to be the star of the show.  
  
| Flashback |  
  
One day, Simba and I were just walking through the Pridelands. I then climbed a nearby tree. It was about a couple of hundred feet tall. I climbed to the first branch which was about one hundred feet up. There was a large pond below me.  
I dove off the branch. I started with a few spins. Then I brought my legs in for a downward roll. I ended by pointing my body head and arms first toward the water. I came back up and surfaced. I waited half an hour for my fin to change. Then I climbed the tree and swung from the branches like a pro. After an hour of doing that, there was a vine that stretched 100 feet across to another tree. I walked on that vine like anyone can do it.  
Simba followed along on the ground. When I was finished, a dark-skinned man came up to us.  
"That was amazing. You did all that like a pro," he said.  
"I've practiced that for a few years," I said. "Who are you?" I added.  
"My name is Rhombi. I'm the ringmaster of the circus that is located ten miles north of here," he responded. "You may want to be part of it one day," he added.  
"My brother Simba here and I have been going to your circus. We really enjoy it," I said.  
Simba and I left. The Great Spirit told Rhombi the story of me and Simba being related as well as how I can be a mermaid and human. Simba and I kept going to see the circus. I considered Rhombi's offer more and more each time. After five years, I accepted the circus offer. I worked with the performers. After two more years, I became the star of the show. I have been the star ever since.  
  
| End Flashback |  
  
"What are you thinking about Simba?" Yugi asked.  
"I won't say now, but you'll find out," Simba responded.  
"In other words, it's a surprise Yugi," I said, smiling just like Simba was.  
'Now I'm wondering what Simba was thinking about,' Yugioh thought. "Well, I guess you and I will have to wait until tomorrow night Yugi," he said.  
"Let's pass the time until then," I said.  
"Can we go swimming?" Yugi asked.  
"We most certainly can," Yugioh responded.  
"I'll go another time," Simba said.  
"All right Simba," I said.  
"Have fun you three," he added.  
"I'll meet you at the pond," I said. I teleported.  
Yugioh picked up Yugi and flew off. I telepathically gave Yugioh directions. He arrived in ten minutes. He landed and put Yugi down. I jumped in the pond. I remained underwater. Yugioh got worried when I didn't come up half an hour later.  
"I hope she's all right down there," Yugioh said.  
"Don't worry. She's fine. Let's join her," Yugi said.  
Yugioh nodded. Yugi felt the tingle of Yugioh's powers again, and they both jumped in. Yugioh soon saw what Yugi meant by me being fine.  
"What took ya? I knew that you could breathe underwater Yugioh, and that you could supply Yugi's oxygen," I said.  
"I didn't know that you were a mermaid Keisha," Yugioh said.  
"Sorry I didn't tell you Yugioh. I was as shocked as you just were when I found out," Yugi said.  
"I wasn't always like this. I was completely human until I got turned when I was 5. Before then when I was 3, I had a real passion for the water. As I told you on the night we met, I was working for the evil sorcerer at age 4. I had no idea of his evil intentions back then. I could never kill or bring harm to anyone; that's why I only captured people. During my one year of working for him, he saw how addicted I was to the water.   
Coming to the end of my year of working for him, I found out that he intendedly broke a promise that he made to me. The promise was to not kill anyone I captured. He did kill them, when I wasn't around. To prevent any more killing, I set the rest of the captured people free, and escaped myself. Ever since, he's been trying to kill me.   
Anyway, when I was swimming here one day, something stung me in both legs. It was weird because I felt my legs combine into one another instead of feeling pain. I went underwater. I felt that I was breathing normally. I looked at my legs to see a light pink fin instead. I was bound to the water. A few months later, the Great Spirit made me human again, but granted my wish to be a mermaid whenever I was in the water," I said.  
"Whoa, that's quite a story," Yugi said. "Let's go for a swim."  
"Okay," Yugioh and I said together.  
We all went swimming. We soon came to a group of turtles. They swam alongside us. We swam slow so they could keep up. An hour later, Yugi got tired.  
"Grab a turtle's neck. It'll give you a ride," I said.  
Yugi did so and let the turtle drag him. He decided to spend the rest of the time like that. Yugioh and I circled around him. We continued that until the sun lit the water. We went ashore, and Yugi and I slept right where we were. Yugioh watched over us.   
Simba then came by and hovered above me. "Let's take them to Pride Rock," he said. He grabbed my shoulders and flew off.  
Yugioh slowly picked up Yugi and flew off as well. When we arrived, Yugioh put Yugi on Nala. Then he picked me up, and put me on Simba. Yugi was sleeping in excitement. He couldn't wait to go to the circus. I was excited too. I couldn't wait to perform.  
The day seemed to fly by for Yugi and me. It was night before we knew it. Yugioh awakened us and used his powers to cleanse Yugi. I did the same on myself.  
"Ready to for the circus?" Simba asked.  
"Yeah!" Yugi and I responded together.  
Yugioh picked up Yugi, and I got on Simba's back. Yugioh and Simba flew off. Simba was in front, leading the way. We arrived in twenty minutes. Rhombi was waiting outside. He saw us and smiled. Yugioh landed and put Yugi down. Simba landed, and I got off his back.  
"Welcome my friends; it seems like you brought friends," Rhombi said to Simba and me.  
"Rhombi, these are our friends Yugi and Yugioh. Yugi and Yugioh, this is Rhombi, the ringmaster," I said.  
"Nice to meet you," he said.  
"Likewise," they said.  
#Simba. Sorry to spoil your fun. We need you in our meeting#  
\\That's all right Nala. I'm on my way\\ "Sorry guys, but I have to go," Simba said.  
"It's okay Simba. Go to your meeting," I said.  
Simba flew off.  
"Yugi, Yugioh, go on and find a seat. I'll be in there soon. I need to talk with Rhombi," I said.  
"Okay," Yugi said. He was a little confused.  
Yugioh shared in Yugi's confusion, but they went in.  
"So are you ready?" Rhombi asked.  
"You bet I am," I responded.  
"Go get ready. I know that you will give us a great show," he said.  
Yugi and Yugioh were still waiting for me to join them.  
"Where's Keisha?" Yugi asked.  
"I guess she's still talking with Rhombi," Yugioh responded.  
Just then, Rhombi came in. "Ladies, gentlemen and children of all ages. Welcome to the greatest show in Africa. May I present the clowns."  
The clowns came in one by one. The fifth one ran in, tripped over his feet and fell flat on his face. When he got up, his pants fell down. He blushed and pulled them up right away.  
"Hahahahahahaha!" the audience laughed.  
Soon, all the twenty-five clowns were on stage.  
"Hey, want a treat?" the ninth one asked the twelfth one.  
"Sure," the twelfth one responded.   
The ninth one put a pie right in the other's face.  
The audience laughed even harder. The clowns spent half an hour making all kinds of screw ups to easy things, spraying each other with water, and other things. The audience could've died laughing where they were because the clowns were very good.  
"That was great," Yugi said after he regained his composure.  
"Yeah...it...was...very...funny," Yugioh said through laughs. He regained his composure a few moments later.  
"Now the moment you've all been waiting for. It's time for the star of our show to perform her first act. She is a very talented young girl who is from this very continent. Some of you know who I'm talking about. So give a warm welcome to the one, the only, Priness Keisha," Rhombi said.  
"Keisha?!" Yugi and Yugioh said together.  
"So, this is what Simba meant by we'd find out," Yugi said.  
I came from backstage. The audience applauded, and I took a bow. I was in a gymnast uniform. I walked to the ladder and climbed up to the trapeze.  
Rhombi continued, "This young girl is very skilled. So skilled in fact, that she doesn't use a net, even during practice."  
There was a gasp of amazement from the audience.  
"She is a true daredevil. Let's watch as she amazes us with her superb skill," Rhombi concluded.  
I grabbed the first trapeze and swung out to the second one. While in the air, I did a triple flip. Then I grabbed the second one. I climbed on top of that one and did a handstand. I swung over it a few times before swinging out and locking my legs on the third one.  
"Whoa! She's awesome," Yugi said in amazment.  
"Yes she is," Yugioh said. "She's making it look like anyone can do it."  
On going to the fourth trapeze, I flipped above the third one and came back down with my hands on it. I swung out to the fourth and final one. To end, I flipped five times to the opposite platform. The audience applauded. I took my bow and climbed down.  
/That was outstanding Keisha/  
//Yes it was. You were very good//  
\Thanks guys\  
"Let's give her another round of applause folks," Rhombi said.  
The audience happily applauded again. I went backstage to rest before my next act.  
/We were surprised to find out that you were the star of the show/  
\I knew you would be\  
//Is that why you told us to go in without you?//  
\Yes it is. I wanted you to be surprised. What I was talking to Rhombi about was me being the star of the show\  
//What is your next act?//  
\My next act is the tightrope\  
/We'll talk later/  
\Okay. Enjoy the show\  
//We are//  
"Now ladies and gentlemen, as our young star rests for a little bit, be entertained as five of the clowns from earlier are ready to go now," Rhombi said.  
The audience applauded as the clowns got ready to perform again. They did all kinds of things from tripping each other to having food and pie fights. Just before they ended, one of them tried to lift a dumbell. He lifted it all right, but the weights fell off the sides. He tried to pick one of them up, but it exploded in his face. He got a face full of water because the weights were really water balloons.  
"Hahahahahahahahahaha!" the audience laughed. For a few moments, they couldn't stop laughing. The clowns took their bow as the audience applauded.  
"Now as the clowns leave, our star has gotten into position. Let's all watch her amazing skill and balance as she walks the tightrope, also without the use of a net," Rhombi said.  
I walked a few steps on the tightrope. My first move was a cartwheel. I finished with both feet firmly on the rope. The audience applauded. I ran on the rope and did a frontward flip, landing in perfect balance.   
"Wow! She's amazing," Yugi said.  
"She is indeed," Yugioh agreed. His attention suddenly turned to someone climbing up the other side.  
Yugi also noticed the figure climbing up. "Who's that?" he asked.  
"I don't know, but I'll find out," Yugioh responded. He looked into the person's mind and gasped. "It's one of the clowns. He has a knife," he added.  
"Oh no! That must mean that he's going to cut the rope!" Yugi shouted.  
Fortunately, Rhombi was close enough to hear the conversation. The clown spoke before he could.  
"All right everyone! Don't try anything if you don't want the star to fall to her death," he said.  
I started to go back the other way, but another clown blocked me off.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you my dear," the clown said.  
Yugioh stood up and spread his wings from his back. He flew towards me. The clowns saw him and cut the rope out of terror. I hurtled towards the ground. Yugioh dove and caught me. There was applause of relief that I was safe.  
"Are you all right?" Yugioh asked.  
"I am now," I responded.  
"Security, get those clowns! They're fired!" Rhombi shouted.  
The clowns were taken into custody. Yugioh landed and set me down.  
"How man more acts do you have?" he asked.  
"One, the high dive," I responded.  
Rhombi came to us. "Are you okay Keisha?" he asked.  
"I am, thanks to Yugioh," I responded.  
Yugioh then flew back to his seat.  
"Luckily, the show will be over after your last act," he said.  
"I'll get into position," I said as I walked to the high dive. I climbed the very tall ladder.  
Ten minutes later, I was at the top.  
"To close our show, our star will do a death-defying dive from the dizzy height above," Rhombi said.  
I dove off the platform. I curved my body and went in circles from back to front. I then switched to go from front to back. I grabbed my toes, taking on a circle shape, and spun as I got closer to the tank. Then I became straight as an arrow to end up in the water.  
The audience gave me a standing obation. I felt magic around me. I got out to see and feel my legs.  
\Thanks Yugioh\  
//You're welcome//  
I took my bow as the audience cheered on. I walked outside. Yugi and Yugioh followed and were standing by me.  
"Are you sure you're human? That was stupendous," Yugi said.  
"I agree. You were terrific," Yugioh said.  
"Thanks guys," I said.  
Rhombi came outside. "You were spectacular Keisha. That was another performance for all ages to remember. The evil sorcerer gave you a break this time," he said.  
"Yeah, I know," I said.  
"The evil sorcerer bothered your performances?" Yugi asked.  
"Yes he did. He did it so many times, that it's not funny," I responded.  
"Hey guys," a voice said.  
We looked up to see Simba coming in for a landing. Soon, he was on the ground.  
"So how was the show?" Simba asked.  
"It was wondeful. Your sister here was truly outstanding," Yugioh responded.  
"We did have a couple of jealous clowns. They held her up while she was on the tightrope. Yugioh flew to her, but the clowns cut the rope before he got to her. He saved her though," Rhombi said.  
"Thank you for saving my sister Yugioh," Simba said.  
"It's not a problem," Yugioh said. He picked up Yugi and flew off.  
I got on Simba's back, and he flew off as well. We headed for Pride Rock.  
"The meeting was longer than we all expected it to be," Simba said.  
"That's all right Simba. Missing one show never hurts," I said.  
We arrived at Pride Rock in twenty minutes. I got off Simba's back, and Yugioh put Yugi down. We spent the rest of the night talking about the show. At daybreak, I slept on Simba, and Yugi slept on Kovu.  
  
  
  
Another chapter finished. Preview for Chapter 6: The Virus: The animals are coming coming down with a strange virus. When Simba, Yugi, Yugioh and I investigate, Yugi gets the virus. Will Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, Yugioh and I find the antidote in time to save the animals and Yugi? Stay tuned for the answer.  
  
See ya later,  
Charmeleon  



	6. The Virus

Recap: The circus came to town. Upon arriving, Simba was called away to a meeting. Yugi and Yugioh found out that I was the star of the show. Two clowns attempted to strip me of that right, but Yugioh foiled their plans. After the show, Simba came. He, Yugi, Yugioh and I went back to Pride Rock.  
/ is Yugi mental talk  
// is Yugioh mental talk  
\ is my mental talk  
\\ is Simba mental talk  
# is Nala mental talk  
~ is Kiara mental talk  
* is Kovu mental talk  
' is thoughts  
@ is the translation of any animal talk  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: The Virus  
  
Things appeared to be peaceful. A few nights have gone by since the circus came to town. Yugi is still very excited from it. I didn't blame him because I was also very excited. I was currently out for a walk. The circus was still fresh in my mind.  
'I have to admit, I did give a great show. I have never seen so many excited people before. I actually felt their excitement and extreme appreciation for the performance that I gave them,' I thought. I replayed my performance over and over in my head.  
Suddenly, I heard crying. I was a little way's off, so it was soft in volume. I followed the crying. The closer I got, the louder the crying got. Not too long afterwards, I came to the source of the crying. I saw a herd of elephants huddled around something. I came over to them, and they parted for me. I gasped in horror at what I saw.  
"An elephant was lying on the ground unconscious. It was a deathly pale color. I walked closer and saw vein-like markings all over its body. It was also barely breathing.  
"What happened?" I asked on the verge of tears.  
@We don't know. When we went for a walk last night, we were attacked by a weird-looking wolf. It was twice as large for a normal wolf, and its fangs were much longer than a normal wolf's. We managed to scare it off because we worked as a team, whereas, the wolf was only one in number.  
Around midday, the elephant that is now on the ground started to get weak. After a while, she could barely stand without falling over. As the day went on, she just got worse. She started getting those strange marks that you see now. By the beginning of this night, she was completely unconscious, and her breathing as you can hear is labored@ one of the elephants responded in its language.  
I was so devastated, that I cried out in the elephant language. It wasn't only a physical cry, but also a mental cry. Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, Yugi and Yugioh heard my cry.  
"That was Keisha's animal cry. An animal must be in serious trouble," Nala said.  
/Keisha, what's wrong?/  
\One of the elephants is very sick. She is barely breathing, and has vein-like marks all over her body\  
*Stay there! We're on our way*  
\Okay\  
Kovu and the others sensed that I was still in extreme panic and worry.  
//Don't worry. Everything will be fine//  
\I hope so\  
"Let's go," Yugioh said. He picked up Yugi and flew off.  
Simba, Nala, Kiara and Kovu were in hot pursuit. They all arrived in five minutes because they sensed where I was and were flying swiftly. When they landed, they were as horrified as I was.  
"What happened?" Yugi asked.  
"One of the elephants told me that they were attacked by a strange wolf last night. They scared it away. One of the elephants somehow started to get sick this morning. As the day went on, she just got worse until here she looks like now," I responded.  
"What could've caused this?" Kiara asked.  
"My beasts of course," the voice of the evil sorcerer responded. "The 'weird' wolf was actually carrying the virus I created. The wolves that I injected the virus into aren't sick, but anyone they scratch or bite will be. The one the elephants faced scratched you now sick friend."  
"Simba, Yugioh, you can cure diseases. Can one of you give it a shot?" I said.  
"I already anticipated that you would ask that Keisha. So I made some rules. First of all, Simba or Yugioh can't use their magic to cure. There is a place that you have to travel to that is very far from here. The place is a temple that is painted blue and has stars all over it. You will find the antidote there," the voice of the evil sorcerer said.  
"Well, some of us are going to have to stay here. The animals will need to be protected in case the wolves strike again," I said.  
"Kiara, Kovu and I will stay," Nala said.  
Kiara and Kovu nodded in agreement.  
"Okay, then Simba, Yugi, Yugioh and I will go to the temple," I said.  
Suddenly, a group of wolves approached us. They weren't normal wolves because they were twice as big as normal wolves, and their fangs were three times as long as normal wolves.  
Yugioh put Yugi down and said, "Get and stay behind me Yugi."  
Yugi nodded and stepped behind Yugioh. I got ready to fight. The wolves quickly surrounded us, and the only way to protect the elephants was going to be through a fight. One of the wolves charged at me, and I punched it in the face. Another came sneakily from behind, but Simba took care of it.  
~Kovu, mother and I will draw the wolves away~  
\\Okay, but be careful. You guys are immune to sickness and pain, but the wolves might be sneaky and make other animals sick\\  
Kiara, Kovu and Nala made taunting faces at the wolves and ran off. The wolves were so angry, that they were in pursuit. The elephants, Yugi and I were safe for the moment.  
"That was a close one Keisha," Yugi said.  
"I know. I'm lucky that Simba was watching my back," I said.  
"I'll watch your back and every other part of you," Simba said.  
"The same goes with you Yugi," Yugioh said.  
"Can I go for a walk alone?" Yugi asked.  
"All right, but be very careful," Yugioh responded.  
"Don't worry. I will," Yugi said. He walked in the opposite direction that Nala, Kiara, Kovu and the wolves ran in.  
He didn't know that a wolf was watching him all along, and was near his location. The wolf moved closer and closer, making sure not to make noise. Yugi was coming across some fallen branches. He carefully stepped over them. The wolf was right behind him now. It gave him a scratch and ran off before he could turn and see it.   
Yugi never felt the scratch, and he continued to walk over the branches. Half an hour later, he was out of the branches. Then he came to the water hole. He cupped his hands adn dipped them into the water. He brought them back up and drank the water from them. He did that five more times.  
'This water is really good. I've never had water this clean before,' He thought.  
Half an hour later, he walked back to where Yugioh, Simba, the elephants and I were. He got back forty minutes later.  
"Did you enjoy your walk?" I asked.  
"Yeah," Yugi responded. "The water here is so clean," he added.  
"Yes it is. Before I no longer had the need to drink, I loved drinking from the water hole. The water was always crystal clear and clean," I said. I got on Simba's back, and he flew off.  
Yugioh picked up Yugi and flew off as well. We arrived at Pride Rock in fifteen minutes. Nala was there, but Kiara, Kovu and the other lionesses weren't.  
"Where's Kiara, Kovu and the other lionesses?" Simba asked.  
"Kiara is with the elephants now. Kovu and the other lionesses are split up among the other animals in case the wolves strike again. As Kiara, Kovu and I drew the wolves away, we saw that a lot more animals have been infected," Nala responded.  
"I hope that we can find the antidote before it's too late," I said.  
We spent the rest of the night resting in Pride Rock. None of us were aware of the serious predicament that would soon arise. At daybreak, Yugi and I slept on the ground, while Nala, Simba and Yugioh were in a corner talking about the strategy that they were going to use. None of us were aware that Yugi was starting to get infected by the virus. As the day wore on, he got worse.   
"Keisha, it's time to get up," I heard Simba say.  
I got up and stretched. "That was a good sleep," I said. As I turned to wake Yugi, I saw the vein-like marks all over his face. I loudly gasped in horror. "Yugi!" I then shouted.  
Simba, Nala and Yugioh were by my side in an instant.  
"He's been infected!" I shouted.  
"How can he?" Yugioh asked. "He didn't mention the wolves," he added.  
"A wolf was quietly following Yugi last night. When Yugi walked over fallen tree branches, it scratched him. He didn't know he was scratched because he didn't feel it. The evil sorcerer made sure that the wolves were able to scratch their victims without the victims feeling it," the Great Spirit responded.  
"So that explains how the elephants had no idea about their friend being scratched. The elephant herself didn't know," Yugioh said.  
"We have to find this temple as soon as possible," I said.  
Yugioh, Simba and Nala nodded. I got on Simba's back.  
"Take Yugi with you. He will be your first priority now," Nala said.  
Yugioh nodded and picked Yugi up. Yugioh and Simba flew off at a fast speed, but not their maximum speed.  
'Hold on Yugi. Hold on,' Yugioh and I thought.  
Yugi was barely breathing, he was deathly pale, and he was too still. It was as if he was paralyzed. He tried to move a little, but he couldn't even budge a millimeter out.  
"He can't even mover a little bit. We've got to find this temple soon," I said.  
"I know, and those poor animals," Yugioh added.  
As an answer to our pleas, we were mysteriously transported to the temple.  
"The evil sorcerer intended for you not to make it in time. That is why he put this place so far away. I gave you the boost that you pleaded for," the Great Spirit said.  
"Thank you," I said.  
Simba and Yugioh nodded.  
"Stay on me Keisha," Simba said.  
I nodded, and Simba and Yugioh walked on. We heard growls soon afterwards. We knew that the wolves were waiting to attack us.  
"Well, let's not keep them waiting," I said.  
The wolves made the first move by running to and surrounding us.  
"Keisha, when I give the word, scatter quickly," Simba said.  
I nodded and got off his back. Yugioh spread his wings in anticipation.  
"Now!" Simba shouted.   
I ran off in one direction and Simba ran off in another. Yugioh flew straight up.  
\\We'll handle the wolves. Keep Yugi up there with you\\  
//Okay. Be careful Keisha//  
\I will\  
Simba and I fought the wolves as they came to us. Their double teaming didn't even work because when two tried to attack at once, I took care of one, and Simba took care of the other. As four of them came at us, I got on Simba's back, and he quickly flew up.  
"Let's go the rest of the way by air. This temple is tall enough as it is, and those wolves won't give up any time soon," Simba said.  
Yugioh nodded, and they flew on. A couple of hours later, we saw a green light ahead. The closer we got to it, the brighter it got. We saw that it was a room filled with green light. Simba and Yugioh landed in the room. There was a woman in the room. Her eyes were as green as the room. Her dress was also as green as the lit room. She had short black hair and tanned skin.  
"Welcome and well done," she said. "Now to tend to your young friend." She walked over to Yugi and started chanting.   
Yugi's body glowed light green, and the vein marks vanished. The scratch on his leg sealed up as well. Soon, Yugi was completely cured.   
Yugi opened his eyes and asked, "What happened?"  
Yugioh hugged Yugi to him. "Thank heavens you're all right. You were scratched by one of the wolves," he responded.  
"How?" Yugi asked. "I didn't feel it," he added.  
"The evil sorcerer made those wolves able to scratch their victims without the victims knowing it," I said.  
We soon heard a growling sound coming toward us. The woman started chanting again. Her magic spread throughout the entire room. The wolves were lifted of the virus they carried, and the evil sorcerer's hold over them. The wolves became normal size again and ran off without looking back.  
"What if the evil sorcerer tries to use his virus again?" I asked.  
"I've already taken care of that. I completely erased his mind of the virus and took the recipes for creating viruses out of his spell books. I also destroyed the ingredients needed for the viruses," the woman responded.   
"How?" Yugi asked.  
"A few moments before you got here, I personally saw to it that the evil sorcerer would never use the virus or any viruses again. I went to his chamber and took care of everything. The only thing left to do was to lift the wolves of the virus and return them to normal," she responded. "Now, let's tend to the other animals," she added.  
We all vanished and reappeared in the air in the Pridelands. We flew on as the woman chanted. One by one, the animals were cured as we flew over them. They looked up and shouted their thanks. I was very happy that my animal friends were going to be just fine.  
"It's time for me to take my leave," the woman said.  
"Before you go, who are you?" Simba asked.  
A blue light surrounded the woman. When the light died down, the woman had long light brown hair, blue skin, and was a few inches taller. Yugi and Yugioh gasped.  
"Mystical Elf?" they both asked at the same time.  
"Yes masters, it's me," she responded, her voice back to normal as well.  
"But why the cover up? And how did you get here when my deck is at home?" Yugi asked.  
"The Great Spirit is the answer to both of your questions young master. He brought me to the temple and fused the cure with me. To make sure you wouldn't recognize me, he chage my hair, skin and eye color. He made me shorter and changed my voice as well. He helped me to make sure that the evil sorcerer never used that or any kind of virus again," she responded.  
"You're very beautiful," I said.  
"Why thank you. You're beautiful yourself," she said, "farewell." She became a card and disappeared.  
Ten minutes later, we were back at Pride Rock.  
"How are you the Mystical Elf's masters?" I asked Yugi and Yugioh.  
Yugi told us what he and Yugioh have kept secret from us. The talk lasted the rest of the night as he explained all about duel monsters and how they're used. At daybreak, I slept on Simba, and Yugi slept on Nala.  
  
  
  
Well, that's done. Were you surprised about the Mystical Elf's appearance? Preview for Chapter 7: Fairy Tale Trouble: Yugi and I are sent to a fairy tale world via a vortex, and Yugioh and Simba follow us in. The only way out of the story is to help a mother to find her son who has been missing for two years. Can you guess the story with this little bit of info. If yes, then good for you. If no, then don't worry, you'll know as you read the chapter.  
Bye Bye  
Charmeleon


	7. Fairy Tale Trouble

Recap: Animals came down with a virus that the evil sorcerer created. As Yugi went for a walk, he was also affected. He, Simba, Yugioh and I were transported to the temple which held the cure. The cure was fused with.....the Mystical Elf.  
/ is Yugi mental talk  
// is Yugioh mental talk  
\ is my mental talk  
\\ is Simba mental talk  
# is Nala mental talk  
~ is Kiara mental talk  
* is Kovu mental talk  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Fairy Tale Trouble  
  
A week had passed since the terrible virus. Things were peaceful again. Everyone enjoyed it while it lasted. Simba and I were currently in Pride Rock. We were just sitting inside. No words needed to be exchanged to enjoy how peaceful things were. A few hours later, Nala, Kiara and Kovu entered.  
"Where are Yugi and Yugioh?" Kovu asked.  
"Oh, they're out having fun," I responded smiling.  
Nala, Kiara and Kovu caught on and waited with Simba and me for Yugi and Yugioh to return. Meanwhile, Yugi and Yugioh were high in the sky. Yugi was sitting on Yugioh's back as Yugioh flew through the sky while doing stunts.  
"Whoa!" Yugi happily shouted while Yugioh did a wide loop. He and Yugioh were laughing the whole time.   
Then Yugioh did vertical, horizontal and diagonal spins. He did that for nearly an hour. Then for another half an hour, he did combos of spins, turns and loops. He and Yugi were laughing the whole time.  
"This is so much fun," Yugi said.  
"I'm having a lot of fun myself," Yugioh said. "I'm very happy that you are having fun as well."  
Yugi stood up. Yugioh just looked on as Yugi prepared to do stunts as well. Yugi did a few double flips, and a couple of double back flips. He then did a handstand and did a few spin jumps, and a little walk with his hands. Then he got back in the standing position. He flipped forward and landed in Yugioh's arms.  
"Let's head back," Yugi said.  
"All right," Yugioh confirmed. He turned and flew back for Pride Rock. He arrived an hour before dawn. He landed and put Yugi down.  
"So, did you have fun?" I asked.  
"We sure did," Yugi responded. He told everything he and Yugioh did. He spent the remaining hour just talking about the night that he and Yugioh had.  
At daybreak, I slept on Kiara, and Yugi slept on Simba. Meanwhile, the evil sorcerer was planning a little story adventure for us. 'Enjoy the peace while it lasts because tonight will be anything but peaceful. I have a little adventure planned for you,' he thought as he watched us from his crystal ball.  
The day was very peaceful. It was so quiet near Pride Rock, you couldn't hear anything. It was as peaceful as you could imagine it. Unfortunately, that was the time that Yugi got a frightening vision.  
He visioned a giant place. The things inside were huge. If the place and the things inside being huge was bad enough, the occupants were worse. The occupants were a male and female giant. The female looked and had a very kind nature and personality, but the male was very fierce. The female giant did her best to keep a boy from her husband, but he found, killed and ate the boy.  
Yugi woke up screaming. I immediately woke up, and Yugioh was by Yugi's side.  
"What is it Yugi?" Yugioh asked.  
"I don't want to talk about it. It was too scary," Yugi responded.  
"Let's go back to sleep Yugi," I said.  
Yugi nodded and went back to sleep. 'I hope that we don't have to experience the dream I had. That was too terrifying,' he thought.  
That night, Yugi was still very frightened by his vision. He still wouldn't talk about it.  
'He must be really frightened about his dream. I hope it doesn't come true,' I thought. "Can I take Yugi for a walk? Maybe it will help," I said.  
"Simba and I will go with you," Yugioh said.  
Yugi and I nodded, and the four of us went walking. The walk was a good idea because Yugi was calming down a lot.  
"Thanks for the suggestion Keisha. I'm feeling much better now," Yugi said.  
"No problem," I said.  
An hour later, we stopped to take a break so Yugi could rest. When half an hour passed, Yugi and I walked alone for a little while. Ten minutes later, we felt ourselves slowly being pulled into something. We looked back to see a vortex behind us. We cried for help.  
Fortunately, Simba and Yugioh were walking nearby. They heard our cry for help. They ran in the direction of the cries and saw us get pulled into a vortex. They ran in after us. The vortex closed just after Simba and Yugioh went in.  
A few moments later, the vortex ended in the air. Yugioh caught Yugi, and Simba caught me on his back. As Yugioh and Simba flew closer to the ground, we saw a house. Simba and Yugioh landed next to the house. I got off Simba's back, and Yugioh put Yugi down.  
The door opened, and a woman stepped out. "Good evening, I'm wondering if you could help me," she said.  
"How can we help?" I asked.  
"My son Jack went up that beanstalk behind you. He hasn't come back down. It's been two years, and he still isn't here. Can you find him for me?" she said.  
"Of course we'll help," Simba said.  
"Yugioh picked up Yugi,and I got on Simba's back. Then we were in the air. It was easier to fly then to climb the beanstalk. An hour later, we were above the clouds. Yugioh and Simba landed. Everything was huge. The lawn was like a jungle.  
"Whoa! This place is gigantic," I said.  
"Let's look from the air," Simba said. He and Yugioh flew through the air.  
Half an hour later, we saw a castle. Yugioh and Simba landed on the steps. The gap under the door was big enough to walk under. They walked under the gap. I got off Simba's back, and Yugioh put Yugi down. A female giant soon confronted us.  
"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you," she said.  
"Do you know about Jack?" Yugioh asked.  
"I feel sorry for that poor boy. My husband is a heartless man. I did my best to hide that boy from him, but it was no use. My husband found, killed and ate the boy," she responded sadly.  
Yugi turned very pale. 'It's the dream I had,' he thought.  
"Yugi, will you please tell us what's bothering you?" Yugioh asked when he sensed and saw Yugi's fear.  
Yugi told Yugioh, Simba and I all about his dream.  
"It wasn't a dream Yugi, it was a vision," I said. "I get those sometimes."  
Just then, footsteps could be heard. While the female giant felt nothing, the footsteps were like an earthquake to the rest of us.  
"Oh no, it's my husband. He must've heard us even though he is a sound sleeper," she said. "You must hide!"  
"Don't worry," Yugioh said.  
Yugioh made himself and Yugi invisible. Simba made me invisible even though I could become invisible on my own, and became invisible himself. The male giant swung the door wide open.  
"Who were you talking to?" he demanded in a very menacing voice.  
"I was talking to four small ones. You will never find them," she responded with a smile.  
The male giant then walked around. He walked right through us. He had a keen sense of smell, but Yugioh and Simba's powers were too strong for even the giant's good nose.  
"Where are they?" he asked.  
"They're invisible. Their invisibility is even stronger than your nose," she responded with a smile.  
The male giant stalked out the door. Yugioh and Simba made themselves, Yugi and me visible to the female giant.  
"Who are you guys? Your power is amazing," she said.  
"I'm Yugi, and these are my friends Yugioh, Keisha and Simba. Your husband didn't find us because Yugioh and Simba's power of invisibility can't be detected by anything," Yugi responded.  
"For now, only you can see and hear us. I don't like how your husband sounded," Yugioh added.  
"Neither did I," Simba said. "How can you put up with him?" he added.  
"I've tried to leave, but he somehow always found up what I was up to, and threatened to kill me if I left. I feel like a prisoner in my own home. I wish that he can be out of my life," she responded.  
"That's horrible. You're trapped in your own home. I know I wouldn't like it if I couldn't leave home," I said.  
Yugi, Yugioh and Simba nodded. She lifted us to the table. Yugioh and Simba then let off the invisibility cloaks. Unfortunately, the giant just happened to walk in at that moment.  
"So, you must be the four that she was talking about," he said. He reached out to smack Yugi off the table.  
"Oh no you don't," Yugioh said. He stepped in front of Yugi.  
The giant felt like he hit a universally strong steel wall. He yelped in pain. Yugioh's strength was infinite because he was unfazed and still standing right where he was. Yugioh grabbed one of the giant's fingers. He flew up, lifting the giant with no trouble. He hovered midway between the ceiling and the ground, put the giant behind his back, flew down, and slammed the giant into the ground.  
Unfortunately, the force of the slam sent Yugi and I flying off the table.  
"Keisha!" Simba shouted.  
"Yugi!" Yugioh shouted.  
The female giant bent down, put her hand underneath Yugi and me, and caught us. "Are you two all right?" she asked.  
"Yes, thanks to you," I responded.  
She put us back on the table. Yugioh and Simba landed on the table.  
"Thank you for saving Keisha and Yugi," Simba said.  
"Think of this as nothing," she said. "Now, we need to get Jack's belongings to his mother."  
"He has possessions here?" I asked.  
"Yes he does. My husband also killed his father. My husband then stole two bags of gold, a self-playing harp, and a hen that lays golded eggs," she responded.  
"That's easy as pie," Yugioh said. He snapped his fingers once, and the things appeared. He snapped his fingers again, and the hen, gold and harp disappeared.  
"Where did you send them?" she asked.  
"I sent them to Jack's house. His mother is in for a wonderful surprise," Yugioh responded smiling. "Now, get your things together. Your husband will be out for only half an hour because I would've killed him if I had applied more force to the slam," he added.  
She nodded gratefully, gave us a lift in her hand, and went to her room. She began to pack her most important things like clothes, shoes, etc. It took her twenty-five minutes to get packed.  
"Now hurry, your husband will be waking up any minute now," Simba said.  
She nodded and rushed into the kitchen. Yugioh picked up Yugi and followed her. I got on Simba's back, and we followed them. She successfully got out of the house. We on the other hand weren't as lucky because the other giant woke up. He saw us on the table, but his wife was nowhere to be found.  
"Where is she?" he demanded.  
"She won't ever have to be a slave to a selfish heartless man like you again," I responded. "She left with Yugioh's help. That's what knocking you out was for."  
"In that case, I'll need some new slaves," he said as he reached for Yugi and me.  
"Oh no you don't," Yugioh and Simba said together.  
Yugioh picked me up and flew off. Yugi got on Simba's back, and Simba flew off. Yugioh and Simba flew out of the open window by the door, and out of the castle. They landed behind a huge rock. Yugioh put me down, and Yugi got off Simba's back.  
"Stay here. Yugioh and I will lure him away," Simba said.  
Then Yugioh flew off with Simba following him. The giant saw them and chased them.  
'That's right, follow us,' Simba thought.  
Meanwhile, Yugi and I were face to legs with a giant spider. The spider spat out its silky substance and lassoed us like bulls. It soon climbed a tree and attached us to its web. The silky substance was very strong, but I burned through it with laser energy. I then set Yugi free.  
The moment of freedom was short-lived because a group of spiders surrounded us. Meanwhile, Simba and Yugioh were looking for us. They had no choice but to kill the giant because they unintentionally led him to his wife, and he would've killed her if they didn't intervene. They sensed that Yugi and I were in danger. They soon came to the tree and saw our predicament.  
A spider lurched forward.  
"Oh no you don't!" Yugioh shouted. He drove it away with a little breeze from his mouth. He made the breeze to be gentle to Yugi and me, but strong to the spider.  
The other spiders saw Simba and Yugioh hovering near the web. The spider's tried to lasso them, but they were too fast. Every attempt from the spiders resulted in failure because Yugioh and Simba were always one step ahead.  
One of the spiders wasn't involved in the catching attempts. It moved towards Yugi and me. We stepped back too far, and fell through the center of the web. Yugioh and Simba dove after us. Yugioh caught Yugi, and Simba caught me.  
"Are you two all right?" Yugioh asked.  
"We are now thanks to you and Simba," Yugi responded.  
"Now, let's get back to Jack's mother. She'll be heartbroken when we tell her about her son," I said.  
Yugioh and Simba flew off. They soon reached the beanstalk. They flew down, and landed on the ground an hour later. Jack's mother saw us from the window and opened the door.  
"Welcome back, do you know about the mysterious way that my possessions were brought back?" she said.  
"Yes because I was the one who transported your things back when I was in the castle," Yugioh responded.  
"What about my son? Did you find him?" she asked.  
"I'm sorry, but the good-natured female giant told us that your son is dead," I responded sadly.  
She was in tears. She was devastated by that bit of news. "Thanks anyway, I know you tried," she said. "I will never forget you for what you've done for me."  
Then the Great Spirit transported Yugi, Yugioh, Simba and me to Pride Rock.  
"Where were you guys?" Kiara asked.  
"The evil sorcerer sent us to the story of Jack and the Beanstalk," Yugi responded. He told Kiara, Kovu and Nala the whole story.  
At daybreak, I slept on Kovu, and Yugi slept on Kiara.  
  
Chapter 7 done. Preview for Chapter 8: Adventure in Space: Yugioh and Simba take Yugi and me to outer space again. Things are good to start off with. But they don't last when the evil sorcerer is involved. He creates an army from the fiercest constellations, and we have to keep out of the way of black holes as well. It's going to be a doozy of an adventure so stay tuned for it.  
P.S. I have gotten way ahead of myself. I have completely written out chapters 1 and 2 of another story. It is a sequel to this one. It deals with Yami Bakura having the same powers and abilities as Yugioh. Yugi and Yugioh still play a big role in the story, but Bakura and Yami Bakura also play a huge factor in this story. Tell me if you want me to post it now, or after this story. If I get more yeses than no's, I will post it while continuing to finish this story. The next story is entitled, The Power of Two: Yami Bakura and Yugioh


	8. Adventure in Space

Recap: Yugi and I went for a walk through the Pridelands. Suddenly, we were pulled into a vortex. Yugioh and Simba who were nearby, heard our screams and flew into the vortex as well. We ended up in the story of Jack and the Beanstalk. We offered to help Jack's mother help her find her son, but we found out that the giant had killed him. His wife, a kind and gentle giant, was a prisoner in her own home. We helped her escape. On our escape, Yugi and I were captured by giant spiders. We were saved though and told Jack's mother the terrible news. Then we were sent back to Pride Rock.  
/ is Yugi mental talk  
// is Yugioh mental talk  
\ is my mental talk  
\\ is Simba mental talk  
# is Nala mental talk  
~ is Kiara mental talk  
* is Kovu mental talk  
' is thoughts  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Adventure in Space  
  
A few nights have passed since the Fairy Tale experience. Yugi, Yugioh, Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, the lionesses and I were in Pride Rock. It was a stormy night. It rained in buckets. It was also very windy; fortunately, there was no thunder and lightning.  
"It's raining pretty hard out there," Yugi said.  
"Yes it is," I said.  
We just relaxed for the night. The next morning, I slept on Kiara, and Yugi slept on Simba. As the day went on, the rain clouds rolled away, and the sun shone bright. At nightfall, Yugioh awakened Yugi and me. Yugi and I awoke to a better night. There was no cloud in sight. A full moon and stars illuminated the sky.  
"What should we do?" Yugi asked.  
"How about a race," I responded.  
"That's a good idea," Yugioh said.  
"There are seven of us. I'm nowhere near as fast as you guys so I'll say out of it," Yugi said.  
"Okay Yugi. Stay with the lionesses. We'll be back as soon as we can," Simba said.  
Yugi nodded, and Yugioh, Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kove and I walked out of Pride Rock. We walked for an hour before preparing to race.   
"Okay, the race is to the waterhole and back here," Nala said.  
"How should the race be held?" I asked.  
"Well the first race can be Yugioh vs. you. Then Nala vs. me, and Kiara vs. Kovu," Simba responded. "Then the winners from those three races will face off in a final race," he added.  
"Okay," Yugioh and I said together. We got in a racing position.  
"Ready...go!" Kiara shouted.  
Yugioh and I took off running. I ran as fast as I could. Yugioh matched my speed for now. We got to the waterhole in five minutes because of our speed. On the way bck, Yugioh got a little further ahead and beat me by a few feet. He wanted to be fair to me since he was much faster than me.  
"Good race Keisha," Yugioh said.  
"You too Yugioh, and congrats," I said.  
We stepped back, and Simba and Nala got into their positions.  
"Get ready to lose Nala," Simba said.  
"We'll see Simba," Nala said.  
"Ready...go!" I shouted.  
Simba and Nala took off. They held nothing back as they ran. There were tied when they got to the waterhole, and it appeared as they were going to end in a tie. Simba gave a burst of speed he didn't know he had to win the race.  
"Good job Simba," Nala said.  
"Yeah bro," I added. "You did good too sis," I said.  
"Yes, you both did very well," Yugioh said.  
Kiara and Kovu then got into position. No words were exchanged as they waited for the go.  
"Go!" Yugioh shouted.  
Kiara and Kovu wer off. Like Simba and Nala, they were tied most of the way. Kovu slowed down a bit, and Kiara won.  
"Why did you let me win Kovu?" Kiara asked.  
"I wanted to let you win. That's why I slowed down," Kovu responded.  
The final race was about to begin. Yugioh, Simba and Kiara got into position.  
"Go!" I shouted.  
They shot off like a bullet. Neither were ready to give up. In the end, Yugioh won the race. He had a bigger boost of extra speed than Simba.  
"Nice job you three," Nala said.  
Yugioh suddenly gasped.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"Yugi's in trouble. I'm getting an image of a bony place," Yugioh responded.  
"That's the Elephant's Graveyard," Simba said.  
"Let's go," I said.  
Yugioh picked me up and flew off. Simba, Nala, Kiara and Kovu flew ahead to lead the way. We arrived half an hour later. We heard evil laughing.  
"The hyenas are back," Nala said.  
Yugioh put me down and said, "Stay with either Simba or me."  
I nodded and walked beside him. Soon, the hyenas surrrounded us. We saw six of them circling around something. They moved out of the way so we could see.  
"Yugi!" Yugioh shouted.  
Yugi was badly hurt. He had teeth marks all over him. Yugioh was greatly angered by what the hyenas did to Yugi. He flew up to thirty feet. The hyenas backed away in fear. They saw how angry Yugioh was. Yugioh inhaled deeply and blew the hyenas far, far away. He landed next to Yugi and healed him.  
"Nice work Yugioh," Kiara said.  
"Are you all right Yugi?" Yugioh asked.  
"I am now thanks to you," Yugi responded. "It all happened so fast. One moment I was with the lionesses, the next moment I was here with a bunch of hyenas," he added.  
"The evil sorcerer must've transported you here," I said. "Let's get out of this creepy place." I got on Simba's back and he flew off.  
Yugioh picked up Yugi and flew off with Nala, Kiara and Kovu following. We arrived at Pride Rock an hour and a half later. The lionesses were relieved to see Yugi.   
"How did your race go?" Yugi asked.  
"It was close the whole way through, but Yugioh ended up winning," I responded.  
"Congratulations," Yugi said.  
"Thank you," Yugioh said.  
"Can we go flying now?" I asked.  
"Sure," Simba responded.  
"Do you want to go flying as well?" Yugioh asked Yugi.  
"Yeah!" Yugi happily said.  
\\Let's take them to space\\  
//Good idea//  
Simba and Yugioh made sure to block their conversation to Yugi and me. I got on Simba's back, and Yugioh picked up Yugi. They flew off. They flew higher and higher. Yugi and I were wondering why Simba and Yugioh were going so high. The next morning, Yugi and I slept as Simba and Yugioh still flew higher. They sped up to reach space quicker. They arrived by midday.  
At nightfall, Simba awakened us. Yugi and I awakened to find ourselves in space.  
"So this is why you were flying so high," I said.  
"Yes," Simba said.  
~Are you there?~  
\\Yes Kiara, we're here\\  
#Have fun you guys#  
/We will/  
//You got that right//  
Then Pegasus flew our way. Yugioh put Yugi on Pegasus. Yugioh grabbed me around the waist, lifted me off Simba's back and put me behind Yugi. Pegasus flew on with Simba and Yugioh flying either side of him. We had a good time.  
Meanwhile, the evil sorcerer watched in anger. He decided to spice things up a little. He brought six of the fiercest constellations to life. They were Draco, Leo, Taurus, Scorpio, Orion and Ursa Major. Their orders were to seek out and destroy Yugi and me. Yugi and I just enjoyed the ride on Pegasus' back. Suddenly, a group of constellations charged our way.   
"Those are Scorpio, Draco, Orion, Leo, Taurus and Ursa Major," Yugi said.  
"Scatter," Yugioh said.  
Pegasus, Yugioh and Simba got out of the way with seconds to spare.  
"Pegasus, get Yugi and Keisha out of here. Yugioh and I will take care of this army," Simba said.  
"Good luck," I said.  
Pegasus flew off to get away from the army. Orion got in front of us. That move frightened Pegasus, and he threw Yugi and me off his back. Draco captured us and flew off. The other five constellations surrounded Simba and Yugioh.  
"Pegasus, find Yugi and Keisha. We'll take care of these five," Simba and Yugioh said together.  
Pegasus nodded and flew off to find Yugi and me. Draco was in the outreach of space by now. Yugi and I tried to wriggle out of its grip, but it was too strong. It just carried us along. Fortunately, Pegasus had spotted us and was secretly following.  
Meanwhile, Yugioh and Simba had their hands/paws full. Since these constellations were battle ones, they had strategic moves. Simba and Yugioh were more worried about Yugi and me. They fought off the constellations well though.  
"One of us needs to look for Keisha, Yugi and Pegasus," Simba said.  
"I'll go look for them," Yugioh said.  
"Yugioh, try to find them. I'll call for help," Simba said.  
Yugioh flew off, and Simba telepathically called for Nala, Kiara and Kovu. Nala, Kiara and Kovu appeared beside Simba.  
"Where are Keisha, Yugi, and Yugioh?" Nala asked.  
"Keisha and Yugi were captured by Draco. Yugioh and I sent Pegasus to follow them. Yugioh just left to find them," Simba responded.  
"And we've got to get rid of these clowns," Kovu said, referring to the five constellations.  
"Let's do it then," Kiara said as she took Ursa Major.  
Kovu took on Taurus. Nala took Orion, and Simba fought Leo and Scorpio. Even though the odds were uneven, Simba, Nala, Kiara and Kovu fought better than the constellations. The constellations didn't give up nevertheless. They continued to fight. Yugioh had picked up Yugi's and my trail and followed it.  
'I hope I'm in time,' Yugioh thought as he flew on.  
Meanwhile, Draco had released Yugi and me. We just floated in space. We wondered why Draco released us and flew away. We found our answer as we were pulled by a gravity. We looked up ahead.  
"We're being pulled into the sun," Yugi said.  
We soon felt the sun's incredible heat. It was more than way too hot fo rus, and we passed out. The sun's gravity pulled us closer and closer.  
"Keisha! Yugi!" we heard Yugioh shout.   
A few moments later, we felt someone's arms around us. We then felt magic around us, reviving us. We regained consciousness and saw that we were in Yugioh's arms.  
"Are you guys all right?" Yugioh asked.  
"We are now thanks to you," I said.  
Yugioh had one arm around my midsection, and the other arm around Yugi's midsection. Pegasus flew close, and Yugioh put me on Pegasus. Pegasus flew on with me while Yugioh followed carrying Yugi. Soon Pegasus was pulled back. It flew hard, but the pull was too strong.  
Half an hour later, Yugioh was out of sight. I looked back to see that Pegasus and I were being pulled into a black hole this time. Yugioh had just realized that Pegasus and I were not with him. He put a force field around Yugi and let go. Yugi stayed in place.  
"Where are Keisha and Pegasus?" Yugi asked.  
"I intened to find out. This force field will keep you in place until I get back," Yugioh responded. He flew off.   
Pegasus and I were getting closer to being sucked up by the black hole. Suddenly, Pegasus felt something push him. He and I looked down to see Yugioh. He pushed us out of the black hole's path and back to where Yugi was. Half an hour later, we were there. Yugioh put one arm around Yugi's back, and the other under his knees. He then took the force field off.  
"Let's head back to Simba," Yugioh said.  
Pegasus flew off with Yugioh following. Two hours later, we found Simba and few more allies.  
"Nala, Kiara, Kovu, why are you here?" I asked.  
"Simba called us to help battle the constellations. As you can see, we have finished them off," Nala said.  
"Let's head back. I had too much adventure for one night," Yugi said.  
"I agree," I said.  
Simba felw next to Pegasus. I got onto Simba's back.  
"See you later Pegasus," Simba said as he teleported   
Nala and the others followed, and they were all back at Pride Rock.  
"Keisha, I'm glad that you and Yugi are all right," Nala said.  
"What happened?" Kiara asked.  
"Keisha, Yugi, Yugioh, Pegasus and I were just flying through space when Orion, Draco, Scorpio, Leo, Taurus and Ursa Major headed for us. Pegasus was going to take Yugi and Keisha to safety when Orion blocked their way. Pegasus was frightened by that move and threw Keisha and Yugi off. Draco captured them and flew away. Yugioh and I told Pegasus to find them.  
Pegasus flew off to find them while Yugioh and I fought the other five constellations. We were very worried that Keisha and Yugi might not be safe even if Pegasus found them. That's when Yugioh flew off, and I called you guys," Simba began.  
"I flew swiftly to find them. Half an hour later, I found them being pulled into the sun. I flew by and grabbed them. I flew out of the sun's path. Pegasus flew up to me, and I put Keisha on him," Yugioh added.  
"A few moments later, Pegasus was being pulled backwards by some force. He tried to fly out, but the force was too strong. I looked back and saw a black hole," I put in.  
"I had noticed that Keisha and Pegasus weren't with us. I left to find them, but not before putting a force field on Yugi. The force field was to keep Yugi in place. I flew through space to find them. I found them being sucked into a black hole. I pushed Pegasus out of its path and back to where I left Yugi. I took the force field off him nad carried him again. We flew until we found you," Yugioh finished.  
"Whoa, that was too much adventure," Kovu said.  
We spent the rest of the night at Pride Rock. The next day, I slept on Simba, and Yugi slept on Kovu.  
  
  
Another chapter out of the way. Sorry for the delay; I couldn't think of a way to start it until this past Friday. I thank AnimeGoddess. Our online talk gave me an idea how to start it. Preview for Chapter 9: The Underground World: Yugi and I go for a walk with Simba and Yugioh flying overhead. The evil sorcerer sends Yugi and me to an underground world. Yugioh and Simba followed us. We start off together, but then we are split into two groups. Simba and Yugi, and Yugioh and me. Will we find each other?


	9. The Underground World

Recap: Yugioh, Simba,Nala, Kiara, Kovu and I had a race. Yugioh ended up being the winner. Then Yugioh and Simba took Yugi and me to outer space. It started off peaceful enough, but an army of the fiercest constellations came to fight. Draco captured Yugi and me by frightening Pegasus into throwing us off. Draco released us only to let us be pulled into the sun. Fortunately, Yugioh came by and got us out of the way. As we were flying back to were Simba and the others were, Pegasus and I were being sucked into a black hole. Yugioh pushed us out of the way, and we made it back to where Simba was.  
/ is Yugi mental talk  
// is Yugioh mental talk  
\ is my mental talk  
\\ is Simba mental talk  
# is Nala mental talk  
~ is Kiara mental talk  
* is Kovu mental talk  
' is thoughts  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: The Underground World  
  
Yugi and I were sleeping peacefully. At nightfall, Yugioh awakened us.  
"Did you two sleep well?" Simba asked.  
"We sure did," Yugi and I responded together.  
"Would you like to go for a walk?" Yugioh asked.  
"Sure," I answered as Yugi only nodded.  
Yugi and I walked out of Pride Rock. We slowly walked through the Pridelands. We didn't see Yugioh or Simba walking with us.  
/Yugioh?/  
//Yes Yugi//  
\Where are you?\  
\\Yugioh and I are flying above you\\  
Yugi and I looked up to see Yugioh and Simba above us. They waved down to us. We waved up to them. From out of nowhere, a wildebeest stampede charged our way. Yugi moved to climb a tree.  
"No Yugi, the wildebeest can smash through trees when they stampede," I said.  
Yugioh and Simba flew down. Yugioh grabbed Yugi and flew up. Simba did the same with me. The stampede lasted for half an hour. Then Yugioh and Simba put Yugi and me down. They resumed their places in the air.  
"I wonder what made those wildebeest stampede," Yugioh said. "I didn't sense fear."  
"I forgot about that. Ever so often, the wildebeest would just go for a run. Because the whole herd runs, everyone scrambles to get out of their way," Simba said.  
Yugi and I continued walking with Simba and Yugioh flying overhead. An hour later, Yugi and I fell into a vortex. Yugioh and Simba flew down into the vortex before it closed. All four of us ended up on our feet in a strange world. We looked around to see dirt walls.  
"Where are we?" Yugi asked.  
Yugioh flew up. He was out of sight in half an hour and still going higher. The ceiling was five miles up. He vanished and reappeared on the ground.  
"We're in an underground world. The ceiling is even made of dirt," Yugioh responded.  
"Then you and I can easily break through it," Simba said.  
"I wouldn't if I were you. As you have seen, a trap can come out of anywhere. In this part of the world, I have traps aimed for Keisha and Yugi. To assure their safety, it will be better for you to stay with them," the voice of the evil sorcerer said.  
Yugi, Yugioh, Simba and I stayed together. Half an hour later, two giant bats flew our way.  
"Simba, stay with Keisha and Yugi. I'll take care of them," Yugioh said.  
"Good luck," Simba said. "Get on my back you two."  
Yugi and I got on Simba's back. Yugioh flew up to meet the bats head on. The bats started off by coming from both sides. Yugioh noticed that their speed would be enough to knock each other out. He flew up at the last minute, and the bats slammed into the each other. They fell to the ground. Simba turned the two bats into a single ball. Yugioh landed, and Yugi and I got off Simba's back.  
"Nice work," I said.  
"Thank you," Yugioh said.  
We walked on. The evil sorcerer watched us from his crystal ball. He thought about splitting us up.  
'I need to split them up. I believe I know how;. I'll split them up so they're with the other's partner. I'll put Keisha with Yugioh and Yugi with Simba. It will appear that Yugi and Yugioh and Simba and Keisha will be together, but they would be split up again (A/N: I know this may sound confusing, but the next paragraph will clarify it),' the evil sorcerer thought.  
Yugi and Yugioh walked next to one another. Simba and I were next to each other as well. An hour later, we fell through two trap doors and slid down tubes. Yugi and Yugioh slid down one, and Simba and I slid down the other. A few minutes later, the tubes began to split.  
"Yugi, grab my hand," Yugioh said as he streched out his hand.  
Yugi reached to take Yugioh's hand, but his hand pushed against the wall of the separate tube. The same thing happened when I tried to reach Simba's paw. We were split up again. Yugioh came out in another part of the world.  
'Where am I? Where's Yugi?' Yugioh thought as the tube he came down closed.  
His thoughts were interrupted by someone sliding. He looked to the end of the tube to the right of him and saw me come out and go up.  
"Keisha!" he shouted as he flew up.  
I was still going up from the force and speed of the slide down the tube. I didn't hear Yugioh's outburst because I was out of hearing range in seconds. I was a mile up before I started to fall.  
"Gotcha," Yugioh said. He caught me just as I started to fall. He flew down and landed then minutes later. He set me down and asked, "Are you all right?"  
"I am now," I responded.  
"What happened?" he asked.  
"It happened so fast. Simba and I slid down a tube side by side. We tried to reach for each other, but we go split up. I ended up going in the air because the tube I slid down got smoother, making me go faster," I responded.  
"That was mostly the same way I got here. Yugi and I also slid side by side. The tube started to split into two tubes. I stretched out my hand and told Yugi to grab it. He almost did when we were split up. I ended up on my feet here. I wondered where Yugi was, but my thoughts were interrupted when I saw you slide out and up," Yugi said. He got tense.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
Yugioh reached out and grabbed a vampire by the neck. "Here's your answer," he responded. "What do you want?" he asked it.  
"The girl will be one of us," it responded.  
"Not if I have something to say about it," Yugioh said. He threw the vampire high into the air and sent a concentrated energy blast at it.  
It screamed as it disintegrated in the blast. Just then, hands came out from the ground, grabbing our ankles. Yugioh simply flew up with a yank. The hands loosened their grip as that happened. It was another vampire. Yugioh's forceful movement yanked it out of the ground and made it let go.  
"Help me!" I cried as I was being pulled underground.  
Yugioh grabbed my hand and pulled me up. The vampires pulling me down were no match for his strength and got pulled up with me. Then he flew up quickly. The vampires couldn't take the wind and fell off one by one until all ten of them fell off. He pulled me up until I was at face level with him. Then he wrapped an arm under my knees. He wrapped the other one around my back.  
"Let's stay in the air for now," Yugioh said as he flew on.  
I nodded as he flew past the vampire area. In another part of the world, Simba and Yugi had troubles of their own. Baccheye (A/N: I would really appreciate it if someone could show me how to spell this word) were after Yugi. A Baccheye is similar to a vampire, except they can turn into any animal they choose to as well as climb walls easily.  
"Try as you may to stop us, but the young one will be ours," one of the Baccheye said.  
"Yugi will never be one of you," Simba said.  
A female Baccheye came by at a blur. Yugi didn't see it, but Simba did. Simba lashed out his tail and caught her by the neck. Then he slammed her to the ground. However, there were a lot more of them. Every one of them came for Simba and Yugi.  
"Get on my back Yugi. I have an idea," Simba said.  
Yugi got on Simba's back and asked, "What do you intend to do?"  
"You'll see," Simba responded as he closed his eyes in concentration.  
Yugi saw sparkles appear in the air. There were fire and energy sparkles. The sparkles started to form a ball. The ball got bigger as more sparkles poured into it. An hour later, a huge ball was formed. The Baccheye couldn't stop and ran into the ball. The ball was large enough to fit all thirty of them. As the finishing touch, Simba breathed fire on the ball. The fire went around the ball, locking it tight. The Baccheye were imprisoned in the ball of fire and energy. Simba walked on with Yugi on his back. There were holes in the ceiling, and the moonlight filtered through. Simba walked the rest of the night.  
When the moonlight became sunlight, Yugi went to sleep on Simba's back. Simba walked on as Yugi slept on Simba's back. Simba walked on as Yugi slept. Simba used his powers to make sure Yugi didn't fall off. He had two concerns: keeping Yugi safe and finding Yugioh and me. Yugioh and I are just fine. Yugioh continued flying through the air with me sleeping in his arms. A few hours ago, he flew through a laser beam area. He put a protective coating on me before he flew into the laser beam area. At nightfall, he landed. He awakened me before putting me down.  
"Woooooo!" a creepy voice shouted.  
"What was that?" I asked.  
More creepy voices sounded off. A few moments later, the sources of the voices came into the light. I shook with fright. The voices came from zombies. Yugioh took a protective stance in front of me.  
"Stay behind me Keisha," Yugioh said.  
One of the zombies attempted to take me from behind. With lightning speed, Yugioh kicked the zombie in the stomach, sending it smashing into the wall. It broke into pieces. Being a zombie, it just pulled itself back together.  
"What are we going to do now?" I asked.  
"I have an idea," Yugioh responded as he turned himself into a large tree. "I just turned myself into a dead tree with dead vines. Do what you can to get those zombies over here, and I'll wrap my vines around them. The only way to defeat zombies is to tie them to dead trees with dead vines."  
I nodded and ran into the zombie circle. The tried to grab me at once. I ducked them all and ran for the tree. They followed even though Yugioh said what he planned to do. Zombies are brainless so they would do practically everything. When the zombies were close enough, Yugioh wrapped his vines around all of them and pulled them to his bark. Sure enough, they disappeared.  
"Killer job," I said.  
Yugioh wrapped his vines around me and lifted me up. Then he changed back to his normal state.  
"Showoff," I said hitting him playfully.  
"So I'm a showoff huh? I'll show off some more," Yugioh said with a mischievous glint in his violet eyes. He flew straight up. He stopped at a mile and then flew straight down. He pulled up at the last minute.  
I laughed the whole time. I knew he wouldn't hit the ground. Besides, Simba did that a lot of times so I was used to it. Yugioh landed, put me down and we continued walking. I always wondered where Simba and Yugi were. In another part of the world, Simba and Yugi were in a big situation. Simba was occupied with a group of flying tigers. Every time he knocked one group out of commission, another group appeared as the out of commission group disappeared. Yugi had his own trouble. He was cornered by an anaconda, a giant snake. The anaconda lunged for him.  
"Yugi!" he heard two voices shout.  
He felt himself being lifted into the air. The anaconda missed him by only a couple of feet. Yugi looked up to see a pleasing sight.  
"Yugioh, Keisha, you don't know how glad I am to see you," Yugi said.  
Yugioh lowered Yugi to the ground. Then he landed and placed me on my feet. "I'm glad to see you too. Now to destroy this snake," he said. His body became fire and he flew at the anaconda.  
The anaconda was dust a few moments later. Yugioh then flew up to help Simba.  
"Need some help?" Yugioh said.  
"Big time, and glad to see you," Simba said.  
"Glad to see you too," Yugioh said as he gave Simba a hand.  
The two of them made quick work of the tigers and cast a spell to keep others from coming back. They landed; I got on Simba's back, and Yugioh picked up Yugi. They flew up. Simba was glad to see that I was safe.  
"I'm so glad you're safe Keisha. Thank you for keeping her safe Yugioh," Simba said.  
"That's what friends are for," Yugioh said. "You did a lot to keep Yugi safe too."  
"As you just said, that's what friends are for," Simba said smiling.  
A portal appeared, and they flew into it. We arrived back in Pride Rock. Simba and Yugioh landed. I got off Simba's back, and Yugioh put Yugi down.  
"We're so glad you're all right. We were worried sick about you," Kiara said.  
"Yugi, Yugioh and I would like you to meet Timon and Pumbaa," Nala said.  
"I'm Timon, and this warthog is Pumbaa," a meerkat said. "Do you want to have fun with us?" he added.  
"I would love to," Yugi responded.  
"You and me both," I said.  
"Just be careful okay?" Yugioh asked.  
"We will," Yugi and I said together. We then went off with Timon and Pumbaa.  
  
  
  
  
  
Done here. Only two more chapters to go. Preview for Chapter 10: The World of no Return: Yugi and I are having fun with Timon and Pumbaa. Our fun is cut short with Timon and Pumbaa. Our fun is cut short wen Yugi and I are pulled into a vortex. We find out that we are in the world of no return. It is called that because no one ever came out alive. Yugi and I just wandered around in hopes that we will return alive. Yugioh and Simba are our only hopes of returning, but will they get to us in time?


	10. The World of no Return

Recap: Yugi and I were out for a walk with Simba and Yugioh flying overhead. A herd of wildebeest came for their normal run. It seemed like a stampede since the whole herd ran. After that little bit of excitement, things were peaceful until Yugi and I were sucked into a vortex. Yugioh and Simba followed us in, and we found ourselves in an underground world. We were split up; it was Yugioh and me and Simba and Yugi. We eventually found each other and were returned to the Pridelands.  
/ is Yugi mental talk  
// is Yugioh mental talk  
\ is my mental talk  
\\ is Simba mental talk  
# is Nala mental talk  
~ is Kiara mental talk  
* is Kovu mental talk  
' is thoughts  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: The World of no Return  
  
Yugi and I went out to have fun with Timon and Pumbaa. After going through that underground world, all Yugi and I wanted to do was have some fun. We soon came to a large square that Simba made in the ground. He used his powers to make it so it was permanent. The large square was split into four smaller squares.  
"What is this square for?" Yugi asked.  
"Some of the animals and/or I use it to play four squares with," I responded.  
"How do you play four squares and what is it?" Yugi asked.  
"It's simple really. The four of us take a corner of the very large square. Then we choose whom to change places with. Here's the catch; we can only walk in a straight line (A/N: Four squares is a real game. I played it with my friends at my elementary school)," Timon responded.  
"If we only had a fifth person or animal," I said.  
"Can I play with you?" a female voice asked.  
We looked back and saw one of the lionesses coming up.  
"I followed you guys here. I can be the fifth player," she said.  
"Okay," Pumbaa said, "the lioness goes in the middle. She is trying to get to your new spot before you. The only thing different about the fifth player is that she can dart out diagonally as well as in a straight line. You have to be quick because if she gets to the spot before you, you have to go in the middle."  
"Okay, let's play," Yugi said as he got on a corner.  
Timon, Pumbaa and I got on our corners, and the lioness got in the middle. The game was underway. Pumbaa and I switched first. We successfully switched places. Now it was Timon and Yugi's turn. They barely made it to their new places. Yugi and I intended to switch next. I looked as though I was going to switch with Timon.  
\Ready Yugi?\  
/Yeah. Let's switch/  
Yugi and I ran to switch. The lioness looked at Yugi the whole time and was ready for us. She got to Yugi's new spot before him. Yugi looked at me, so that's why the little plan backfired. Yugi had to go in the middle. He got to a corner again when Timon and Pumbaa attempted to switch right after he got to the middle. We went on like that for an hour. We stopped so Yugi could rest for a little bit.  
"That was a lot of fun. Thank you," Yugi said.  
"No problem," I said.  
Half an hour later, Timon, Pumbaa, Yugi and I walked on. We soon came to a small cliff with a lake at the bottom.  
"This is where Timon, Pumbaa and I come to dive. We do all kinds of dives here," I said.   
"Can you show me a few of them?" Yugi asked.  
"We sure can," Timon, Pumbaa and I responded together. "Dive down and get to shore first," we added.  
Yugi complied and was ready to watch Timon, Pumbaa me. Timon went first. He did a double somersault into the lake and swam over to Yugi. Then it was my turn. I jumped up to have a little altitude as I did a quadruple roll into the water. I swam to the other side and got out. Last but not least, it was Pumbaa's turn. He did a double flip into the water. Then he swam to the other side and climbed out.  
"Those were good dives you guys," Yugi said.  
"We do our best," Timon said.  
Meanwhile, the evil sorcerer was not pleased at all with the fun that we had. 'Let's see ho Yugi and Keisha like the world of no return,' he thought. He fired a beam right through his crystal ball and turned it into a vortex directly over Yugi and me.  
Yugi and I were having a peaceful rest when we were pulled straight up into a vortex very quick. We came out sitting on the ground of an empty world. There was no sign of life anywhere. You could say that it was dead as a doornail because it was so quiet.  
"Where are we?" Yugi asked.  
"I have no clue," I responded. "It's too quiet here. I have a bad feeling about this place," I added.  
"You are right about your feeling. This is the world of no return. It is called that because no one has ever returned from this place alive. You'll see what I mean soon enough. And don't try your mental link because it won't work here. You're all alone with no way to get help," the voice of the evil sorcerer said.  
"What are we going to do now?" I asked.  
"We might as well look around. At least that couldn't hurt," Yugi responded.  
I nodded, and we started walking. At daybreak, we slept. The evil sorcerer watched in pleasure from his crystal ball. He knew that without being able to talk mentally, it would be next to impossible for our comrades to be able to find us. By tomorrow, Yugi and I would start turning into ghosts. The next day, we would be full ghosts. Then if not brought out within another three days, the change would become permanent. Yugi and I would be doomed to remain ghosts forever. Meanwhile, Timon and Pumbaa had returned to Pride Rock and delivered the bad news.  
  
| Flashback |  
  
"What is it guys?" Kiara asked.  
"Keisha and Yugi were pulled through a vortex. Who knows where they are," Pumbaa responded.  
"Could you please explain what happened from the beginning?" Yugioh asked.  
"Yugi, Keisha, Pumbaa and I were having a very fun time. We played four squares with one of the lionesses. Then, Keisha, Pumbaa and I dove off a small cliff with a lake at the bottom. A few moments after that, Keisha and Yugi were pulled into a vortex," Timon responded.  
"We've got to find them," Simba said.  
  
| End of Flashback |  
  
Yugi and I slept on. We were unaware of the life-threatening event that would soon take place. Our bodies were slowly starting to fade away. A cool breeze woke us up at nightfall. I looked up to see that Yugi was fading away.  
"Yugi, you're fading!" I screamed in horror.  
"So are you!" Yugi also screamed in horror.  
We looked at ourselves to find that we were slowly fading away.  
"This must be what the evil sorcerer meant by no one coming back from this world alive. Everyone who got sent here turned into ghosts," I said.  
"And that's also why we can't talk mentally here," Yugi added. "With us turning into ghosts, our minds are becoming empty."  
If only we could talk mentally. At that moment, Yugioh and Simba were trying to get through to us but came across virtually empty minds.  
"Their minds are becoming more empty. What could be the reason?" Simba said.  
"I don't know, but it can't be good," Yugioh responded.  
"If only we could get through to them," Nala said.  
"I know mother," Kiara and Kovu said together.  
The next day, Yugi and I waere complete ghosts. We didn't take it too badly. We had a good time just passing through walls and other things. By the next night, we had wandered pretty far into the world and were now lost. The path we took disappeared, leaving us with no way to get back to where we started. That night, we started to feel weak. We sat down, managing to control our ability to pass through things. We had no clue as to why we suddenly felt weak.  
"I don't know why I feel so weak," I said.  
I know. I feel pretty weak as well," Yugi said.  
"So I see you found out why this is the world of no return. In two and a half more days, you will remain ghosts forever," the voice of the evil sorcerer said.  
"I don't want to be a ghost for the rest of my life," I said.  
"I don't either," Yugi agreed. "We need help now."  
The evil sorcerer just watched on. 'I'll give Yugioh and Simba a chance to save them. I'll make it difficult for them to just be able to find them right away. It won't be too difficult since they can't mentally talk to Yugi and Keisha anyway,' he thought as he appeared at Pride Rock.  
"What do you want?" Kovu asked.  
"I just came to give Simba and the Pharaoh a chance. The reason you can't talk mentally with your young friends is because they're ghosts now," the evil sorcerer responded.  
"What?!" Yugioh asked loudly and angrily.  
Simba thought the exact same expression that Yugioh shouted out. He was very angry himself. The evil sorcerer was unfazed by their anger. He continued to smirk as he saw the angry looks on their faces. He transported Yugioh and Simba to the world of no return.  
"I know that you won't be affected at all by this world because of your great powers. You have only two more days before your young ones are ghosts forever. You can run, but not at lightning speed. I wouldn't make it easy for you at all. Let's see if you can beat the clock because it's ticking away," the voice of the evil sorcerer said.  
"Well we might as well get going," Yugioh said.  
Simba nodded, and they started running. They only hoped to get to Yugi and me in time. Meanwhile, Yugi and I felt weaker than we did the past day. We walked on regardless. Yugioh and Simba felt our dilemma.   
"We've got to make it to them. Theire ghost bodies are making them physically weaker," Simba said in panic.  
"I know. They won't have a chance at being alive again much longer. We have to keep running," Yugioh agreed.  
They ran on in hopes of getting to us in time. Yugi and I somehow found the strength to keep walking even though it was draining away every minute. We soon had a much bigger problem to worry about. We really didn't watch where we were going because we only looked at the ground and fell over a cliff.  
We grasped onto two separate tree branches sticking out a little while down. We held on as best we could, but we knew that our hands could pass through the branches at any time because of our severely weakened states. Simba and Yugioh had sensed the danger we were in. The only bad thing was that time passed quickly in this world.  
It was nightfall already. They kept running though. They would not give up until we were safe at Pride Rock. The next morning, Yugi and I were so weak that we could no longer keep a good grip on the branches. Our hands just passed through, and we fell.  
"Keisha! Yugi!" two voices cried.  
"We've got to get them!" Simba said.  
"I know how. Let's become ghosts. Since they're ghosts, the only way to catch them is if we become ghosts as well," Yugioh said.  
"Good idea," Simba said. He closed his eyes in concentration and started to fade away. Soon, he was a temporary ghost.  
Yugioh did the same, and they flew down after us. Yugioh caught Yugi, and Simba caught me on his back. They flew up and landed away from the cliff. Now the only problem was how to get out in time.  
"I'll help you with that," the Great Spirit said.  
A portal appeared in the air, and Yugioh and Simba flew through it. They arrived back in the Pridelands. The sun had just gone down, and the moon and stars became visible. Yugi and I regained our bodies and we were living again. Yugioh and Simba took off their ghost spells as Yugi and I became living and took us back to Pride Rock. Yugi and I woke up to find the wind blowing in our faces.  
"Are you two all right?" Simba asked.  
"We are now thanks to you," I responded.  
"It's good to feel the wind," Yugi said.  
"I'm with you there," I said.  
We arrived at Pride Rock in about half an hour.  
"I think that Yugi and I should be leaving soon," Yugioh said.  
"You will come back to visit won't you?" I asked sadly.  
"Sure we will. You and your friends and family gave us good experiences here," Yugi said.  
"There's no harm in spending another night here. We'll leave tomorrow night," Yugioh said.  
"I want to tell my friends and grandpa about our adventures here," Yugi said. "Maybe you could visit us someday."  
"Maybe," Simba said.  
Simba, Yugi, Yugioh and I just relaxed for the rest of the night. The next morning, Yugi and I slept for what would be Yugi and Yugioh's last day in the Pridelands. All Yugi thought about were the good experiences that he had gone through: me being the star of a circus, the fun with Timon and Pumbaa, flying through the Pridelands, and more.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 10. One more to go. Preview for Chapter 11: Going Home: Yugi and Yugioh return to their world and tell their friends and family about all their adventures. They leave out some stuff because in hopes that the others will find out about it another day. This goes in accordance to The Power of Two because I don't want to have these two stories conflict each other.  
Until later,  
Bye bye. 


	11. Going Home

Recap: Yugi and I were having fun with Timon and Pumbaa when we were sent to the world of no return. After a full day passed, we found out why the world was given its name. Yugi and I started becoming ghosts. Yugioh and Simba had two days to find us or we would be ghosts forever. It came down to the wire, but they found us in time for us to live again. Yugioh planned to leave with Yugi the next night.  
/ is Yugi mental talk  
// is Yugioh mental talk  
\ is my mental talk  
\\ is Simba mental talk  
# is Nala mental talk  
~ is Kiara mental talk  
* is Kovu mental talk  
' is thoughts  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: Going Home  
  
Yugi and I slept peacefully as the day wore on. Yugioh and Simba silently talked about all the adventures and good times they had with us.  
"Yugi and I had some great times with you and Keisha. The best time was watching her do her acts at the circus. She has awesome skill. She is a lot better than the performers at the circuses where Yugi and I are from," Yugioh said.  
"She practices at least three times a week while the circus is in another area. She only gets better each time she practices. She practices new things to add to her acts as well," Simba said.  
"The worse thing that happened was almost being too late to save Keisha and Yugi when they were almost fatally injured by our evil counterparts," Yugioh said.  
"I know. I've never been more scared in my life. Losing Keisha is my greatest fear," Simba said.  
"Losing Yugi is my greatest fear. I'd do just about anything to assure his safety," Yugioh said.  
"I agree with you there," Simba said.  
Meanwhile, the evil sorcerer planned for one more dangerous adventure before Yugi and Yugioh returned to their world. He liked his idea of splitting us up when he sent us to the underground world, and he would do the same thing as far as the splitting up part. The only exception is that what he had planned was going to be for Yugioh and me only.  
"As a little farewell, I'll send the girl and the Pharaoh to the Shadow Realm. As an added nasty bonus to make it more dangerous, the Pharaoh's counterpart will also be there, but with every power he has," the evil sorcerer said.  
Yugioh awakened Yugi and me at nightfall.  
"Can you and I take a last walk through the Pridelands Yugioh?" I asked.  
"I don't see why not. Yugi and I will be leaving later on anyway. It's too early to leave now," Yugioh responded.  
"Have fun you two," Nala said.  
"We will," I said as we walked out.  
The evil sorcerer saw that his opportuntity was getting closer the farther into the jungle we went. Meanwhile, Mother Nature brought an unexpected surprise. A strong earthquake rattled the Pridelands. Back at Pride Rock, Yugi and the others were worried about the other animals and me.  
"I'm really worried about Keisha," Yugi said.  
"The others and I are too Yugi, but Yugioh is with her. He'll keep her safe," Kiara said.  
The earthquake continued to shake up everything. The ground started to split from underneath me. I fell through. Before I fell too far, Yugioh grabbed my hand.  
"Gotcha!" Yugioh said. "Now let's fly until the quake passes." He transported me to his back and flew into the air.  
A tree began to fall as he gained altitude. One of the branches knocked me unconscious, and I fell off his back. The tree continued to fall, but it was above me.  
"Keisha!" Yugioh cried. He dove after me. He soon caught me and flew on and out of the falling tree's path, as I regained consciousness. "Are you all right?" he asked.  
"I am now," I responded.  
The earthquake stopped after another half an hour. Yugioh landed and we continued walking. An hour later, the ground opened up, and Yugioh and I slid through. We slid into a dark vortex. Yugioh spread his wings and flew through it. He scooped me up as he continued through the dark vortex. He felt that there was something familiar with it.  
"I've never seen a vortex so dark before," I said. "It gives me the creeps."  
"I'm not sure what, but there's something familiar about this darkness," Yugioh said.  
We arrived at the end a half hour later. Yugioh landed and set me down. Then he immediately recognized where we were.  
"Oh no," Yugioh said.  
"What is it? Where are we?" I asked.  
"We're in the Shadow Realm," he responded.  
"What's the Shadow Realm," I asked.  
"It is a dangerous place where duel monsters live. Most of them aren't friendly at all. There are also some dangerous criminals that I sent here durnign my reign as Pharaoh," he responded. "I'm extremely concerned about you now," he added.  
"Why's that?" I asked.  
"Because Yugi almost lost his life here. When we dueled Pegasus, he brought us here. We had defeated his toon monsters using the Mind Shuffle, and he brought us here in desperation to win. Yugi's mind couldn't handle the strain of the Shadow Realm and the Mind Shuffle. It it wasn't for the bond of friendship he had with his friends, he would've died here," he responded.  
"The Pharaoh's right Keisha. Since you both follow rules down to the hilt, the rule is that you can't just teleport anywhere. The only way to get out is to defeat Yugioh's evil counterpart again. This time, the counterpart has the same powers as you do Pharaoh. Of course, you have to find him first, and before Keisha loses her life," the voice of the evil sorcerer said.  
"He's right Keisha. Your mind is stronger than Yugi's but you won't be able to withstand the Shadow Realm's strain for long. But I can put a spell on you to block out the Shadow Realm's effects on you," Yugioh said.  
"I knew that you could do that Yugioh so I added one more rule. You can't use your powers to help Keisha deal with this place," the voice of the evil sorcerer said.  
"We have to hurry then Keisha. The sooner we get out, the better off you'll be. I don't want you to mentally communicate because that will quickly make you weak here. I'll do the mental communication since I can easily survive here," Yugioh siad. //Simba, can you hear me?//  
\\I can hear you Yugioh. What's happened?\\  
//The evil sorcerer sent Keisha and me to the Shadow Realm. His rules are that we can't just teleport out, and I can't aid Keisha in blocking out the effects of this place//  
\\What do you mean by that?\\  
//Yugi will tell you what I mean. I'll keep in contact with you. I don't want Keisha to mentally communicate because it will make her weak//  
"What did he mean by what he said Yugi?" Simba said.  
"It happened during Yugioh's and my second duel with Pegasus. He brought himself and us to the Shadow Realm. Since he had the Millennium Eye, he could easily survive. Yugioh could survive too because of the Shadow powers he had. Unfortunately, I wasn't so lucky. The Shadow Realm's strain and the Mind Shuffle strategy that Yugioh and I were using were too much for my mind to take. I would've lost my life if not for my friends," Yugi responded. "Yugioh can survive now due to the fact that he's invincible."  
/What do you have to do to get out?/  
//We have to find and defeat my evil counterpart again. This time, it has the same powers as I do//  
/I hope that you get out soon/  
//So do I. Keisha's life depends on it// "Let's get going," he said.  
I nodded, and we started walking through the dangerous and deadly place. I used the power of the gem on my forehead to block out the Shadow Realm's effects. It held for now, and I hoped that I could hold off the Shadow Realm's effects until we found and defeated Yugioh's evil counterpart. An hour later, we came across the Ultimate Great Moth.  
"What is that thing?" I asked.  
"That's the Ultimate Great Moth. A jerk named Weevil has a card like that in his deck," Yugioh responded.  
The moth took to the air and prepared to attack. It flapped its huge wings, and created a giant tornado. The tornado headed right for us. Yugioh stepped in front of me to block the wind from me. Being one with the air gave him a big advantage as the tornado didn't have any affect on him.  
"What are you going to do?" I asked.  
"I'm going to cut that tornado down," Yugioh responded.  
"How are you going to do that?" I asked.  
"You'll see," he responded. He spread his wings and slowly flapped them in the tornado's direction.  
I noticed how hard he flapped them. It was like he was trying to create a wind that cuts things. As I looked on, that was the case. The huge tornado was being cut down. While Yugioh was busy cutting down the large tornado, the Great Moth grabbed me from behind him.  
"Yugioh, help!" I cried.  
"I'm on my way," Yugioh said. He finished cutting down the large tornado and flew off after the Great Moth. 'Now to catch this slowpoke,' he thought.  
The Great Moth's huge size greatly affected how fast it could fly. It wasn't even a match to try to outsmart Yugioh because he got in front of it.  
"Put her down," Yugioh said in a dangerously low voice.  
Instead, it fired acid at him. The acid didn't do a thing to him. He turned himself into water, washing the acid off. Then he turned back to himself again.  
"Is that all?" Yugioh asked in an annoyed tone. He fired a lightning bolt with concealed fire at it.  
The moth cried in pain from the electricity and the fire. Yugioh got under me just as the moth let go. He flew away as the moth fell to the ground, paralyzed by the lightning bolt.  
"Are you all right?" he asked.  
"I am now thanks to you," I responded.  
"Let's move on. I'm worried about how long you can block off the Shadow Realm's effects," he said and flew on. "We'll stay in the air for now," he added.  
I nodded as he carried me through the air. By the next daybreak, we still didn't make much progress. Yugioh's evil twin was nowhere in sight. I slept as Yugioh flew on. I knew that I couldn't hold off the Shadow Realm's effects much longer. Yugioh sensed that my mental protection shield was weakening. He knew that it was only a matter of time until I started weakening as well.  
'Just hang on Keisha,' he thought. He awakened me at nightfall. "Are you all right?" he asked.   
"I can't hold off the Shadows too much longer. They're starting to overpower me," I responded.  
"Until we find my evil counterpart, I don't want you to talk. You need to save your strength to survive here longer. But I'm afraid that the Shadows will completely overpower and kill you if we don't get out in time," he said.  
/Yugioh?/  
//Yes Yugi//  
/Have you found your counterpart yet?/  
//I'm afraid not. There's even worse news. The Shadows are starting to take their toll on Keisha. I only hope that we find my counterpart before she dies here//  
\\I hope so too, and so does everyone else\\  
Yugioh continued to carry me through the darkness when a familiar and friendly figure came up to us. "I'm glad to see you Curse of Dragon," he said before putting me on its back. He flew on beside it. "Have you seen anyone who looks exactly like me?" he asked.  
Curse of Dragon shook its head no in response. Then, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl flew up to us.  
"I'm so glad we found you my lord," Dark Magician said.  
"We saw someone who looked exactly like you. We thought it was you until we saw the person's black wings," Dark Magician Girl said.  
"Can you take us to him?" Yugioh asked.  
"Of course my lord," Dark Magician responded.  
"Who's the young girl?" Dark Magician Girl asked.  
"This is my friend Keisha. I need to get her out of here as soon as possible. She won't last long in this place. I can feel her getting really weak now," Yugioh responded.  
Dark Magician nodded, and he and Dark Magician Girl led the way. Other unfriendly duel monsters confronted us, but Yugioh, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl made quick work of them. I couldn't take the overwhelming strain any longer and passed out. In passing out, I fell off Curse of Dragon's back.  
"Keisha!" Dark Magician cried.  
"I'll get her!" Yugioh said as he dove after me. He caught me and flew back up to the others. "I'll carry her the rest of the way," he added.  
The others nodded and continued on. We still weren't there when the next morning came.  
"How is she my lord?" Dark Magician Girl asked.  
"She's getting physically and mentally weaker. She'll die tomorrow morning if we don't get her out of here," Yugioh responded.  
"She's been doing a good job in resisting the Shadows so far. Don't worry though. We're almost there," Dark Magician said.  
In a few more hours, they saw Yugioh's counterpart. Yugioh put me in Dark Magician's arms before they landed.  
"So, you finally made it," Yugioh's counterpart said.  
"Yeah, now to take care of you," Yugioh said. "Keep her safe my friend," he said to Dark Magician.  
"I willl," Dark Magician said.  
"So will I," Dark Magicain Girl said.  
"As you know, your little friend has until tomorrow morning to survive here. I'll make sure to keep you here till then," the counterpart said.  
"You might have the same powers as me, but my care and concern for Keisha will aid me in getting rid of you," Yugioh said.  
"Is that so? Well let's rumble then," the counterpart said. He and Yugioh squared up, preparing to fight.  
'I've got to make this quick. Keisha's like depends on me,' Yugioh thought.  
The counterpart gave the first strike. He flew into the air and fired down fiery arrows from a fire bow. Yugioh absorbed the energy and sent it back at double intensity. The counterpart countered with a watery force field.  
'It seems as though the evil sorcerer made a mistake. If the counterpart were invincible like me, he wouldn't have had to douse my fire with water. Hopefully, that mistake will help the battle end quicker,' Yugioh thought as he fired a stream of very powerful fire.  
The stream of fire penetrated the watery field, evaporating it. The fiery stream also made contact with the counterpart's chest, and he fell to the ground. He healed himself and was ready for action again.  
"Thought you had me didn't you? My orders are to keep you here until your little friend dies," the counterpart said.  
"That won't happen," Yugioh said as he prepared to battle again.  
Yugioh kept getting hits on the counterpart, bu it kept healing itself. That went on all day and into the night. Yugioh proved to have a lot more stamina as well because the counterpart got weaker the more it healed itself.  
"Seems like you can't heal as long as I can," Yugioh said. You're so weak, that you won't be able to heal yourself if I get another hit in on you."  
Knowing that Yugioh was right, the counterpart made an unexpected move. It snapped its fingers, and I appeared in its arms. It then flew off in the direction of the bottomless cliffs. It intended to drop me. I would surely die while I fell for the rest of my life if it made it there.  
"You must hurry my lord. Your counterpart is heading for the bottomless cliffs," Dark Magician said.  
"It intends for her to fall until and after she dies," Dark Magician Girl said.  
"It won't get its wish," Yugioh said as he flew for the bottomless cliffs. He and the counterpart arrived at the same time, but from different directions. 'Good, my counterpart isn't over the cliff yet,' he thought as he got in front of if. "Let her go," he said.  
"I will...down the cliffs," the counterpart said as it dove below Yugioh.  
"Oh no you don't!" Yugioh shouted. He concentrated his fire, electrical and pure and raw energy into one devastating beam. "Eat this," he said as he fired the beam at his counterpart.  
The beam made contact, and the counterpart fell into the cliffs. He laughed maniacally.  
"I might be going down, but I'm taking your friend with me," he said.  
"Guess again you big phony!" Yugioh said. He snapped his fingers, and I appeared in his arms while the counterpart fell alone, to weakened by the beam to heal itself. 'Now to get out of here,' he thought. He teleported out and reappeared in Pride Rock.   
"Is auntie Keisha all right?" Kiara asked.  
"She'll be fine Kiara. She'll make a full recovery tomorrow night. I'm just glad I got her out in time," Yugioh responded.  
"I'm glad she's okay. We should leave after she wakes up," Yugi said.  
"I was just about to say that Yugi. It wouldn't be fair if she didn't get a chance to say goodbye," Yugioh said as he placed my head, neck and shoulders on the side of Simba's body before lying me down completely.  
The next morning, Yugi rested on Nala. He was very relieved that I was going to be fine. At nightfall, Simba awakened us.  
"Are you all right Keisha?" Yugi asked.  
"Yes, and I owe my life to Yugioh," I responded.  
"You don't owe a thing Keisha. I really care about you," Yugioh said.  
"As do I," Yugi said. "We'd better be leaving now."  
A portal appeared in the air, and Yugioh scooped up Yugi.  
"I hope you visit us again," Simba said.  
"We most definitely will. This place is amazing and very beautiful. We've never seen anything like it so far," Yugi said as Yugioh agreed.  
"Hold on Yugi. Farewell Simba, Keisha, Nala, Kiara and Kovu. Hopefully we'll meet again someday," Yugioh said as he flew into the air.  
"Goodbye and thanks for everything you did for me," I said waving.  
"Don't mention it Keisha and goodbye," Yugioh said.  
"Goodbye," Yugi said waving before putting his arms around Yugioh's neck.  
Yugioh flew through the portal and arrived on the ground at the game shop ten minutes later. He retracted his wings. It was just starting to get dark. Yugioh carried Yugi to their room and put him in the bed. The Yugioh changed Yugi into a pair of pajamas and made the adjustment so Yugi would sleep during the night again. A few hours later, Yugi fell asleep.  
The next morning, Yugioh awakened Yugi. Yugi showered and got dressed. He and Yugi went downstairs to find Solomon and the others waiting. They were very relieved to see Yugi and Yugioh back safely.  
"We were so worried about you guys," Bakura said.  
"Yeah, we're glad that you're back," Yami Bakura said.  
"Where did you end up anyway?" Tristan asked.  
"We ended up in the Pridelands," Yugi responded. "It was very beautiful. It was more beautiful than the movie showed it. We actually met Simba, his family and friends. They're all very nice."  
"Simba and Keisha showed us around the Pridelands by air and on the ground. Keisha is quite the athlete. She's short, but she can do a lot of things that her height would normally forbid. She can do stunts on Simba while he's in the air, and run and swim longer than anyone other than Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu and me," Yugioh added.  
"Wow, if she entered the Olympics, she would probably win all of the gold medals," Tristan said.  
"She probably would," Yugi said. "I've never seen a person who could very easily do well in the Olympics."  
Yugi and Yugioh spent the rest of the morning and some of the afternoon telling them about all the good times they had with Simba and me. They left some things out becuase they were hoping that Simba and I would visit so that their friends could find out firsthand. For example, Yugi or Yugioh didn't tell them how short I was, that I was Simba's sister, I was a mermaid and that I was the star of a circus.  
'I'll never forget your world Keisha and Simba. I hope that you can visit us,' Yugi thought.  
  
  
The end. Sorry for the long wait. I couldn't get my thoughts straight because I was thinking about my other fics. As you know, the finished sequel is The Power of Two: Yami Bakura and Yugioh, and the sequel to that is Teaming Up with the Superfriends. I'm working on the next chapter of A Mutant Family and am about 1/3 of the way done so look out for it because that is the next chapter I plan to update. I'm getting my thoughts together for the next chapter of Teaming Up with the Superfriends and can sure use a suggestion for how it should go.  
Bye


End file.
